Lissa Over Dimitri
by DarkMistKiss
Summary: Shadow Kiss, in the cabin. What happens when Lissa finds Rose and Dimitri in the cabin? Will they finally let their pint up feelings out or will the Strigoi break them apart before they even get the chance to? RosexLissa, Femslash. Don't like, don't read.
1. Memory

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy. Wish I did. But don't.**

**Enjoy the story. **

**Lissa Over Dimitri**

**RosePov**

**Chapter 1: Memory **

Dimitri's lips were against mine own. His skin was so warm and soft. His eyes were that beautiful dark brown with lust almost radiate in them. My back was against the bed as his hand went to my shirt, silently asking permission with his brown orbs.

But then a multitude of emotions rang through my mind anger, disgust, guilt, ashamed, and most of all jealously. I knew where she was and I turn my head to see her. I saw myself looking at her.

She was standing in the window, tears streaming down her face. I tapped into her mind to see what was wrong, out of instinct, and a memory was playing through her head.

_Smoke was everywhere. As if she was drowning from it and quickly got out of the car. The smell of burning metal reached her and she nearly barfed. She looked around at her surrounding, only to see my body several yards away from the car._

_She hurried over to me yelling my name over and over again until she saw what had happened. She let out a strangled cry as she dropped to her knees, taking in what I looked like. _

_The left side of my head was dented in and drained out of my body, leaving a pool of blood in its wake. My right arm looked broke in several places, by its award position. But what took the most impact besides my head was my left shoulder all the way over to the middle of my chest. It was practically crushed._

_She refused to believe what had happened. She nudged my right shoulder "Rose, come on. Don't play stupid games. Wake up." Tears began breaking down her face. She grabbed my limp body and pulled it to her chest and cried into my hair. I felt cold. "No, no, no! This can't be happening! I didn't get to tell you, my true feelings."_

_She lifted my face so that she could see it more closely. Now that she examined her more she noticed I had more injures. My lip was cut but it had already partially clotted, my left eyebrow had also been cut and my cheek looked horribly bruised._

_Lissa hadn't even noticed that she was tracing my face until she was cupping my cheek and that her lips were barley an inch from my own. She slowly went down and whispered…_

Lissa had finally been able to stop the memory but I had a pretty good understanding of what happened next.

Dimitri was stiff as he tried to examine what I was seeing through the window. I noticed he could see Lissa because she was very covered in dark and I could only see her because I knew she was there.

His breath was still heavy and warm and when it hit my skin I shivered but not from pleasure but from absolute disgust "Roza, what's wrong?" and as he said that Lissa ran off, back to the Academy. I knew she wouldn't tell anyone but that wasn't what shoved Dimitri off of me and ran for her. For Lissa.

**Sorry this chapter was so short. If you want me to continue let me know and I promise the next chapter will be a lot longer.**

**Remember Read and Review. If you want to.**


	2. Discovering the Truth

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy. Wish I did. But don't.**

**Enjoy the story. **

**Lissa Over Dimitri**

**RosePov**

**Chapter 2: Discovering the Truth**

All those all hours training with Dimitri, running had been paying off, even though I could still catch Lissa without it, it helped because I thought I was moving way too damn slow. Dimitri hadn't had as fast of a reaction timing I had when I shoved him off the bed but he was still on my heels no the less.

I saw her coming just out of the tree line and make her towards the Academy. The once silent tears were now desperate wails of pain and sorrow and it hurt just to hear them and it only made me run faster.

I grabbed her in my arms and she struggled to leave but ended up crying into me anyway. Dimitri came up to us. All of that lust and love that had been in his eyes just a minute ago was long gone and replaced with his usual demeanor "Princess, are you alright?"

I stroked her long pale blond hair she tried to regain herself but failed when she chocked out "Fine."

I kissed her hair and mumbled against it "Dimitri, let me handle this. Just go back to the Academy."

The love was back in his eyes and I wanted to let my stomach lurch at the sight. I never thought that look was that appealing before I certainly don't now "You sure, Roza." I hate when he calls me that.

"Yeah."

He nodded and left. Thank god. Clingy much.

Wait a minute, where have all these feelings come from? Just a few minutes ago I was about to just go and give myself fully and wholly to him and now I'm treating him as if he's just an annoying. Did really seeing or at least kind of seeing what happen really affect me that much? But I did feel bad about how I said those things, so I called to him "Be careful."

He turned back and smiled "I always am." Instead of that nice warm feeling I use to get I got a really bad feeling in there instead but forced a smile none the less, as he left.

Lissa had finally stilled in my arms but I didn't speak until Dimitri walked inside the building.

I nuzzled my nose into her hair and sighed "Lissa, what was that?"

She looked up at me and I don't think I have ever seen her that scared in my entire life "I-I-I was…" she seemed lost for words. She shoved her head back into my chest and another round of tear swashed though her "I'm sorry, Rose! Please don't leave me! I didn't mean it! I was just," more tears wracked her body but I still held her close to me.

The memory picked up from where it left off…

_She leaned down and whispered "I love you, Rose. So much so, and I was going to tell you today." She tried to bite back tear but one; single tear dripped down her nose and hit my cheek. _

_She wiped it away before continuing "I've always loved you, Rose. Since the first day I saw you. I remember it so clearly. I didn't really know what I feeling at the time but I thought you were the cutest girl I've ever seen before, especially when you chucked that book at our teacher and called her a 'fascist bastard'. " She smiled "Even now, you're still the most beautiful woman I know."_

_She kissed my bruised cheek "Every time you touch me, I felt like nothing I've ever experienced before. It was warm, loving and gentle. When you looked into my eyes, you make me feel like I'm the only person in the world. And I only ever went out with those guys because you were going out too. I only gave myself to that stupid arrogant jerk because I was just feeling so bad, that I just wanted something to hold over you."_

_She wiped the tears that were falling off her face and onto mine. Then she placed her forehead onto mine "I'm sorry, but there's no denying the fact that I love you, Rose. And now there's just one more thing I want before I die too." She picked up a shard of metal and held it to her wrist, behind my back._

_Our noses brushed together "Please forgive me, Rose. I love you."_

_Our lips met. But I was cold. She let the metal slid across her wrist when, my body explode with warmth. She dropped the shard and instead embraced me. Somehow in that state, I wrapped my arms around her and we didn't pull apart until Lissa heard the police serine…_

When I pulled out of her mind, I hadn't noticed the trails of tears coming down my cheeks. Lissa tried pushing away but I only pulled her closer "Lissa."

She stilled at the sound of my voice "I'm sorry, Rose. Please forgive me. I-I-I-I can't lose you, Rose. So I'll forget about it. You can go back to Dimitri, tell him I'm sorry I interrupted you guys and we can forget this ever happen. I won't tell anyone, Rose. So …"

She tried to push me away tightly with my left arm while my right hand grabbed her chin so I could force her to look at me. Her eyes widened and that's when I realized our close proximity. But I ignored it, despite but heavy breathing and thunderous heart beat that resounded through my heart and rush of the blood to my cheeks "Lissa, why do cut yourself?"

She tried to look away. I tugged on her chin "Lissa, please."

Her jade eyes were pleading with me "Please don't make me tell you. Please Rose, I don't want this to ruin our entire friendship this stupid feeling I have."

"Lissa!" she flinched at the intensity of my words "I'm sorry, Lissa. But I need to know."

You looked down ashamed and I was about to make her look at me when she started "When I get upset, all I can think about is wanting to hold you and love you and do so many other things to you…" her voice dropped off for a second "And it builds up to the point where I can't stand it and I'll I want to do is run into your arms and take you as my own. But I can't so I tried to let it out with other guys but none of it ever worked. Not even Christian can make me feel, with the most intimate touch, that you can, with the simplest of accidental brushes. But I know I can't be with you, so I remember that day. I remember the warmth of your body and lips just when I cut my wrist. And when I cut my wrist, it's almost as if I could feel you again." She looked up at me with a gazed sort of look in her eyes "So warm and soft." I noticed her lending in but she pulled back quickly "I should leave…"

I held her tighter "Why didn't you tell me about any of this before?"

She gave me a sad smile "Anytime I wanted to tell you, something happened. Something got in the way. Whether it was the car accident, us having to leave the school, the school sending things after us, anything." Her smile faltered "And when they took us back to the academy. I saw the way you looked at him. After that, it was never the same."

She moved herself away from me slightly "The more you were with him, the less you touched me. Whenever he was in the room, your eyes weren't for me anymore. They were for him. Even now, when you were trying to comfort me, you were thinking about him." Tears welt up in her eyes "I know you don't love me. And I can understand why. I'm selfish and needy, besides the fact that I'm a girl." She pushed me away, and I finally let go, too shocked by her words to hold her anymore "So go with Dimitri, you deserve him. I'll leave you alone, for the rest of your life, unless we really must. I'll find two more guardians. I'll be fine," she gave me a fake smile as she slowly backed away "so don't worry about me. I have Christian, now. So just- just- just—"

She couldn't finish as sobs wracked her but she turned and ran anyway, to the church. But unlike before I couldn't move my legs felt like lead and my heart and head was heavy with mixed emotions.

Who do I love, Lissa or Dimitri?

But of course, I being Rose Hathaway, wouldn't be able to just figure out my feelings in peace because right in front of me was a blurry, Mason.

I jumped back, freaked out "What the hell?"

He was pointed behind me wildly trying to show me something. I turned to look but nothing was there "What is it, Mason? I don't know what you're talking about, there's nothing there!"

He tried talking but failed and then finally I heard his faint scream "STRIGOI!" and that when it hit me, that nauseating feeling. Strigoi are here.

* * *

I began running toward the academy, pounding my feet against the grass. When I finally crashed through the glass door my eyes found Alberta's "STRIGOI ARE HERE!"

That set her off and immediately she was barking orders at the guardians. Everything was moving fast and so was I but I needed a stake. I went to Alberta "I need a stake."

"But-"

"I know I'm not old enough but I need to do this and you know I can do it too. There are a lot of them. You need everyone you got."

She made a snap decision, thank god, and handed me and stake. I was off, out the door with several other guardians to face the enemy. I kept changing in my head, _THEY COME FIRST, THEY COME FIRST!_

But then half way through the field, to where the fighting had started, I remembered something, Lissa. I tapped into her mind. She was with Christian in the church. I was relived for about half a second when I notice they were walking outside. They punched open the door and stepped out and even though Lissa only thought she was a bird moving through the trees, it was really a Strigoi.

I jumped out of her mind and make a mad dash for the church and Dimitri called out after me. I hadn't even notice he was in the group I went out with. But right now, the last thing on my mind was him and the first was Lissa.


	3. Strigoi

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy. Wish I did. But don't.**

**Enjoy the story. **

**Lissa Over Dimitri**

**RosePov**

**Chapter 3: Strigoi**

I saw them up ahead and poured on the steam. Christian was trying to do two things at once though, which was a hard enough thing to do when you're not just fighting one Strigoi but two with fire. He was also holding back Lissa from going to the Strigoi?

Well, whatever the hell Lissa was doing didn't concern me at the moment because she wasn't hurt or about to be hurt.

The Strigoi finally noticed me. Both were males with dark hues of hair. The one on the left turned to me and smile "Hello, little Dhampir, have you tried to come and stop our little pick up meal." He wriggled his eyebrows at me. I felt really disgusted. He sort of reminded me of Adrian but a lot more cocky. And it didn't help that I could tell he was most likely a Moroi before he was turned.

I whipped out my stake, not replying to his trap to get to me. I held my ground and he got annoyed by this. So speed in front of me to show off just how fast he was but I predicted his movement and got a clean cut on his face that touched his nose, swept just under his left eye and all the way to his ear.

He doubled back in pain. I tried to slash at him again but he sensed this and backed up further. I held my ground once more when I caught Christian's eyes and he understood what I needed to finish this guy off quickly.

He let go of the hand that was holding Lissa for a brief second, not enough time for her to run somewhere? And send a small fireball at the Strigoi just as he was yelling "YOU FUCKING, BITCH!"

The Strigoi didn't notice the fire till the last second. He tried just sidestepping it but had to fall back even more to avoid it completely. I ran to him and stake the Strigoi cleanly. He fidgeted a little before stopping.

I pulled the stake out and turned to face the next Strigoi. He didn't really have any identifying features except the long, thick and dark hair that covered his eyes thanks to the hoodie but he seemed older then the other. More powerful and that's what made me really stop and look at him.

I wondered for a half a second why he hadn't jumped in with his friend and in the other half I knew he was watching to check out my moves.

He didn't move I supposed he was wanting for me to make the first move and I didn't hesitate to give it to him.

I made a quick feint which he dodged and with lighting accurate dropped to my knees and tried sweeping him off his feet but he saw my move coming and kneed me in my left cheek. I rolled backwards with the motion so I could avoid the foot that was coming my way and got back on my feet.

I didn't feel the pain from the knee to my cheek due to the adrenalin running at a break neck sped in my system but I knew for sure that it was already bruising.

He came at me with a right then a left, that I dodged with little success because the right cut my lip and the left got my eyebrow.

I felt a tinge of horror coming from Lissa but ignored it since I didn't feel pain come with it.

He came at me with another right but I grabbed it with my left and with his and my momentum, I threw him into the ground. Not taking a second, I mounted his back. I rose my stake up and strike the Strigoi but he had throw me a little off target when he managed to flip us over, causing the wind to be knocked out of me.

He tried to get up when I removed the stake to re-hit him but I wrapped my legs around his hips and my left arm went around his neck. He grabbed my arm and when about to crush it when my stake pierced his chest. He wrestled around a bit before finally letting go.

I pulled my stake out and threw his heavy body off to the side. I shrugged of the pain in my back and chest from the impacts and jogged back to Lissa and Christian "Hey, guys. You okay?"

They nodded "Good, I need to take you guys to the Moroi Dorms so they can protect you but they I got to go back." I grabbed both of their arms "Let's go."

But they dug their feet in the ground to hold themselves back "What the hell guys? We have to go. We're to close to the battling here. It's not safe!"

Christian pulled his arms out "No I have to go fight; If I do then they'll have to let Moroi fight!"

My eyes widen "No way, Christian. Are you insane? I know you're getting good at controlling your powers but it takes years to learn how to defeat Strigoi!"

"Yeah. Without powers but I've been working for a few months. Plus I have other Dhampirs nearby. It'll be fine."

"Not if you die! Then they'll spit on the idea of Moroi fighting! So there is no way in hell, I'm letting you go kill yourself!"

He smirked "That's if you can catch me." and he took off towards the fighting.

"Damn it, Christian!" I turned back to Lissa "Go back to the Academy and get someone to escort you to the Moroi Dorms, I'll get Christian, and don't do anything reckless. Got it?"

She nodded and I speed off towards Christian. I got in to the fighting and lost him. I tried yelling his name, like he was going to answer me. Then suddenly I saw like a cloud of fire and on top of it was Christian, throwing fireballs at Strigoi, long enough to distract the Strigoi for a Dhampir to kill him. And he was in the middle of the battle field.

"SHIT!"

I started going into the battle until it all became a blur. I was just helping other Dhampirs stake their Strigoi left and right when they didn't notice me coming. I lost count of how many I killed but I knew it was a shit lot.

I finally got to Christian but I was already too deep into fighting mode and Christian was doing fine on his bubble so we continued to fight Strigoi, taking them down with ease.

I tapped into Lissa's mind just to see how she was. My heart stopped at what she thought and what she was planning.

I screamed and Christian looked down at me with worried eyes "What's wrong?"

"WE HAVE TO GET TO LISSA, NOW!" he heard the urgently in my voice. He made a path of fire which everyone clear out of and we headed down it.

A blond Strigoi that was oddly familiar was heading for Lissa as she headed down the hill into the battle seen.

She didn't look like the happy, cheerful Lissa I knew. She was a shell of herself. Where her posture was high and straight, now sagged and her head held down. Her pale skin that seemed to shine with the tiniest glimmer of light was now simply pale. Her pale blond that was always like a beacon of hope and warm, was dull and without it's usual glimmer. And that beautiful face that held a smile that made my insides feel warm and needy, now held a terribly dark expression.

I got to them just in time and punched the blond kid with as much force as I could, before turning to Lissa "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? WHY WOULD YOU DO SOMETHING AS STUPID AS THROWING YOUR LIFE AWAY!"

She looked up at me. Death was in her eyes, her life; her sprit was gone and left with empty meaningless green eyes "Rose, there is no point in living anymore. I should have died in that crash with the rest of my family. You're the only one that should have gotten out of that. My life is pointless. So why live with it."

The blond kid came back. I was so pissed I grabbed him by the throat and just staked him before dropping him. I grabbed Lissa's arm, "We are getting out of here now."

Lissa tried pulling it away "No. I-I physically _can't _live anymore. It hurts so much. I can't live. It's too painful. I just want to end it. So, I'm sorry Rose but..," her eyes turned to me. I felt compulsion trying to be pushed into me "Let me go, Rose."

It was painful to resist. My grip lessened but I still held onto her. Her eerily calm voice repeated "Let me go, Rose."

Then I finally pushed it away and gave her a hard look as I got my grip back on her "Did you just try to use compulsion on me?"

She tried to force it a pond me again but I wasn't having it "Rose, please, just let me end this!"

The words came spilling out of my mouth before my brain could filter them "WHAT'S SO GREAT ABOUT ME!"

She looked at me with shock, clearly not excepting those words but I continued "IF ANYONE WAS OR IS SUPPOSSE TO DIE IT'S ME! I DIED IN THE CRASH! NOT YOU! I'M NOT THAT GREAT, SURE I CAN FIGHT BUT WHAT OTHER QUILTIES CAN I POSSIBLE HAVE! I CAN'T MAKE A SPEECH, I BLURT OUT THE FIRST THING THAT COMES TO MIND, I'M NOT EXACAXTLY A PEOPLE PERSON, AND I'M NOT EVEN A GOD DAMN MOROI! SO WHAT IS SO GREAT ABOUT LOVING ME, THAT YOU WOULD KILL YOURSELF!"

She was at a loss for words until they seemed to smack her in the face. A smile, a true smile, adored her lovely face "All that, Rose. It's because you're you. That's what I love about you. You're stubborn, ruthless, and you do blurt out the first thing that comes to mind that most of the times are a little inappropriate but it makes you seem cute. Your noise and loud but that makes you perfect to stand up for people who can't express themselves like that. You put yourself before others. Behind that badass mask you put up for others is the real you. The real reason you do all those crazy things. You're kind, sweet, generous, funny, sarcastic… and that list can keep going on and on. So you can't do a couple of things most people suck at anyway, but you're you. That's why I-I…"

She didn't finish her sentence and looked down again, all the love that was in her eyes moments ago was replaced with anguish and pain "I know you don't like me like that but I can't stand it. So I'm going to end it. And if I don't die here, I'll find a different way. It won't take long and you can't stay there and protect me from everything. So it's best if you just let this go and go love Dimitri. I see the way he looks at you, he does love you. You're perfect for each other and-"

"Lissa!"

She stopped at my words "Look I know you don't love me so just-"

"Stop!" my body was shaking and tear moved down my cheek. I almost didn't move fast enough to grab the Strigoi coming from behind us that escaped a fellow guardian.

I grabbed the Strigoi by his shirt and slammed it to the ground and straddled it. Tears still pouring down my face, I began plumbing the Strigoi so hard that the Strigoi could even react.

Three guardians pulled my off to stake it since I didn't seem to be doing my job anytime soon. I noticed the fighting was coming to a close. I turned back to Lissa and she said "Stop, what?"

"Stop telling me that I don't love you." I took the last few steps up to her again till we were about a foot apart. I could see that the sun was going to start coming up soon to the side of us.

"I know you love me, Rose. But you don't love me the way I-"

"Lissa shut up and let me explain." I said calmly. She kept quiet and nodded for me to continue. I let out a shakily sigh to relieve me of my nerves and licked my dried lips "I love you, Lissa. More than you can possibly imagine. I was really confused when I saw your memory and by what you told me. I couldn't figure out what to do or what to say but Lissa, when I saw you wanted to kill yourself. It just kind of snapped into place." I grabbed her forearms and pulled her close to me "Lissa, it's not just the connection. I can't live without you. If you killed yourself, or died or was gone from this world at all I would follow you. Being away from you hurts. I've always been so confused. I could never tell the difference between love, and friendship. And it was hard to tell. But I know now." I let out one more breath. My hands slid to cup her face "I love you, Lissa."

I was about to let my eyes drift close when Alberta and Dimitri came running up to us, yelling "Hathaway! Princess Dragomir!"

I whispered in her ear "We'll continue this later." She shivered and nodded in agreement.

They finally met us and I asked "What's wrong? It looks like you've seen a ghost."

"We told we lost you two." Dimitri explained.

Lissa answered this time "What do you mean, 'lost us'?"

Dimitri continued to answer "Several students, Moroi and Dhampir alike, were taken by the Strigoi. We couldn't stop them."

I totally blanked for about five seconds before coming back "How many?"

Alberta answered this time "Fourteen and Rose I know this is hard to except but Eddie was one of them."

My mouth dropped. This can't be happening "What?"

"I'm sorry Rose but a few of the students wanted to fight and Eddie was taken by the Strigoi."

None of this can be happening.


	4. Dimitri

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy. Wish I did. But don't.**

**Enjoy the story. Please R&R. **

**Lissa Over Dimitri**

**RosePov**

**Chapter 4: Dimitri**

"We have to go safe them!" I blurted out, a plan already forming in my head.

Alberta and Dimitri grabbed my arms and Alberta tried to explain to me "Rose, how can we when we don't even know where they are? Hounds can't track them, they are long gone, and we can't find them. It's pointless."

I took in her words but I couldn't just let Eddie and the others die like that or worst, become Strigoi. Eddie's like my little brother, I can't let him die. Mason wouldn't let him die. That's when it hit me, "Mason!"

Alberta gave me a weird look "What are you-"

I cut her off "We have to go to the gates now!"

I took off and the other three followed behind me, calling after me. I got to the guard and said "Open the gate."

"I'm not authorized to open it."

"Ether you open it or I jump it." I grabbed onto the gate, daring him not to open it "Your choice."

He looked conflicted then the others came and Alberta said "Just open the door." He nodded and let the gates open. I stepped out them and got a slight headache but pushed it aside.

I looked around, kind of waiting for him to come on his own. I felt kind of stupid that he hadn't come yet. I mentally cursed him then called "Mason! Mason!" suddenly his form slowly started to appear. It was a bit blurry and light but I could make out most of his features now "Mason, can you tell me where the Strigoi are?"

He nodded his head.

"So, where are they and how are you suppose to tell me?"

Images started flowing into my mind, maps. There was a cave that opened on two sides. The Strigoi were in there. I turned to Alberta "Get me a map."

She raised an eyebrow at me but asked the guardian at the gate for a map. I scanned the map for what I was looking for and found it. I pointed it out to Alberta and she nodded at me carefully "I'll need five hours."

"What, we have to go there now? What happens if someone dies before we get there? We need to go now!"

"Rose, listen to reason. Many of our guardians are injured or worse. And the others are very tried, they need rest. I can have new guardians here in about four and half hours, get everyone in half and be at the location in an hour. That means we'll have the advantage, it will be noon and we'll have about four hours to get in, get everyone out and an hour to get back here before the sunsets." She grabbed my shoulder "Strigoi can't go out in the sun. It's not like they are going anywhere. Be grateful we are even doing this, got it?"

I sighed and nodded, mostly because no matter how much I thought we should go, people were tried and we needed more. Dimitri was going with Alberta but I called to him to come back. I felt a tinge of jealously coming from Lissa.

"Yes, Rose. How can I help you?"

"We need to talk; all of us need to talk."

I thought Dimitri would seem confused but I saw something in his eyes I didn't really understand but brushed it aside.

I lead them back into the cabin, where I knew we would have the most privately. Dimitri closed the door behind us and locked it, knowing we wouldn't want any visitors. I faced him and took Lissa's hand in my own "Dimitri, this is hard to say but I-"

He cut me off "I understand, Rose. You don't love me anymore, do you."

He didn't ask it like a question but I still answered "I don't love you anymore. But what else do you know?"

"You're leaving me for Lissa." I nodded at his statement "I figured," he paused and started pacing a bit "you two were very close the first time I met you. At first I thought it was just the connection but when I saw that Lissa was the one that saw us. Just the way you two looked at each other said it all." He chuckled "I guess Aunt Rhonda was right. I did lose the thing I cherished the most."

"What's that?" I asked anyway, even though I already knew the answer.

"Your love." He left it at that and turned to the door "I won't tell anyone and I'll help you if you need it." He pushed the door open "I'm always here if you need me, Rose."

I could tell he was hurting on the inside but didn't want to show it. I ran up to him and hugged him from behind "I still love you, just not the way I use to. Please, understand."

He turned around in the hug, to wrap his arms around me "I know. Just love her, Rose. She needs you as much as you need her. Just tell me you'll love and protect her, forever."

I nodded against his chest "I will."

He released me, but not before giving me a kiss on my forehead. He was about to leave when Lissa called "Dimitri, I'll take care of her. So you don't have to worry."

He smiled "I knew you would." And with that he left.

I went back to Lissa "I guess we have to find Christian now."

She shook her head "I broke up with him at the church. I think everyone knew there was something between us because he got it right off the bat." She giggled "But I guess he had a little too many clues if front of him."

I smiled and rolled my eyes at her hidden meaning "Do not tell, what I think happened."

She nodded, still giggling "Yep. It happened like four times!"

I bursted right out laughing "There is no way in fucking hell, you call at my name four times during sex!"

She nodded joining in my laughter "Yes, it's true! The first time it happened, I faked like I didn't know what he was talking about. And the second time I said I just remembered I left my homework in your room!"

That made us fall into more laughter but then I tripped over something and me and Lissa fell onto the bed.

Our laughing immediately stopped. My head was in her soft, sender neck so I pulled out of it and lifted myself off her body. My eyes meet her jade eyes; I wanted to drown in them. Her fair skin glowed dimly in the light of the raising sun. Her long, silky, pale blond hair was spread out a little making her look like the goddess she was. I noticed what she was wearing. A white tan top and a bra that make her 'B36' breasts have cleave and jeans that hugged her hips and legs in all the right ways. I remembered buying this with her and the way they made her ass just so perfect.

Lissa's warm hand touched my cheek and I flinched from the bruise. I looked into her concerned eyes. I felt my cheek soothe then her hand went up to my eyebrow and lip to relieve me of my cuts.

I grabbed her hand and kissed her palm "I wished you wouldn't do that."

"I can't help it."

We stayed silent, nether of us knowing what to say. Lissa's hands roamed over to my back and wrapped themselves around my neck. Lissa's beautiful lips parted and breathed her intoxicating scent over my face "I want to continue from before, if you want to, I mean."

A lazy smile spread over my lips "Of course." I lowered my lower half onto her first, letting myself straddle her. Then I lowered the rest of myself.

It felt different then anything I've ever done before but just different, not weird or uncomfortable.

Unlike a guys hips, which were small and more stick like in comparison, Lissa's hip were rounded. Obviously, not as rounded as mine but they felt really good against mine. I could even feel the heat of her center, rather than just a cold stick. Her legs were different too. To be honest to kind of thought guys thighs just looked plain weird but Lissa's were soft, warm and the perfect shape and size. Her chest was defiantly different. Where guys had hard chest, Lissa's chest was insanely warm, and soft. Having them pressed against my own was incredible. Getting closer to her face made me press them closer to hers and I loved it, no wonder guys loved them.

Our heavy and hot breaths mixed together in the air as we adjusted to the new feelings of our bodies being so close for so long.

I looked into her green orbs, lust and love swirling in them. One of my hands went to the back of her neck and I started leaning down as my eyes fluttered closed, tilling my head, our noses brushed together.

When our lips collided I couldn't trap the loud moan that escaped my mouth. I almost felt embarrassed but in the same instant a moan escaped her lips, sending shivers down my body. We started moving our lips together. I loved the taste of her lips against my own. I locked her lips with my own and grabbed her top lip and began gingerly biting down on it. She moaned before biting down on my bottom lip. This action caused me to jump in excitement with the memory of her teeth sinking down into my flesh and causing an endorphin rush.

Lissa seem to remember this as well and bit down harder. I wriggled in her grasp and she smiled against my lips. She flipped us over, straddled my hips and flashed me the absolutely sexiest smile that made my heart pound and my panties pool with wetness.

Her eyes now held lust, love and hunger, which made my center throb. She grabbed my wrists, holding them next to my head. Her lips went to my ear and blew gently in it "I want you so fucking badly." My mouth dropped and my panties got even wetter. Who knew Lissa cursing was completely and totally hot?

Her wet and hot tongue flicked out against the skin of my neck. A short gasped left my throat and I turned my head to give her better access as my breathing accelerated. She scraped her teeth against my skin, every nerve ending in my body felt like a live wire and each time she touched it, electricity sparked.

Her teeth finally came to my pulse point and stopped. She dragged her tongue across it sending shivering down my spine. I couldn't help but feel the excitement of getting that blissful bite but right as she was about to finally bite me; I coughed out "Stop."

She came up to see my face and when she saw the look in my eyes she knew this wasn't her fault. That I had to go safe Eddie and the others and if she bit me, I wouldn't be able to do my job as well as I should be able to.

"I'm sorry, Rose." She laid down on me; her head on my chest.

"It's okay. But we can continue if you still want to."

Her head popped up "Really?"

I flipped her onto the bed this time. My lips went to the crook of her neck "Hmm."

She shivered at the vibrations. I brought my lips back to her and moaned into it once more. She wrapped her arms around my neck and twisted her fingers into my hair, attempting to bring us closer. I wrapped mine around her waist, pulling our lower bodies closer. I slid my tongue against her bottom lip and she didn't hesitate to let me enter. As our tongues met, I let out yet another moan which she swallowed. Our tongues fought for dominate but she let me win. I began tasting everything possible but as was retracting my tongue she pulled it into her mouth and sucked on it greedily. We pulled back and smiled before reconnecting our lips.

My hands began to scour her body. I traced her delicate and beautiful curves, her small waist, the small of her back and her soft and sexy stomach. My hands continued wondering until they landed on her hips again. I wicked smile crossed my lips as we kissed. I slid my hands behind her to cup her ass and bring forward our hips. She yelped in the most adorable way.

I pulled back from her lips and giggled a little. Lissa rolled her eyes at me but a smile remained on her face.

Everything felt just so perfectly right with the world. Seeing and feeling in lust and love coming off of her made me feel at the top of the world. I needed and wanted to have her. I cupped her face "Lissa, I want to- I want to make love to you, Lissa."

She closed her eyes and shook her head "We can't." she opened her eyes again and saw the hurt look on my face "It's not you, Rose. I just don't want to take your virginity let that-"jealously struck her perfect features "Unless you already-"

"I haven't." I cut her off trying to get her to believe me with a pleading look "You have to believe me."

She smiled "I glad. But it's just." She stopped not seeming to know what else to say "It's just that all the other times I had sex, it wasn't what I wanted. Do you understand?"

I fell over onto my side and pulled her to me "What did you want, then? Out of the sex I mean. What was my, oh so saintful, Lissa?"

She blushed at my comment "Usually whenever I had sex, we just had sex and left. And I know you have to go safe Eddie but I want you to stay and cuddle with me." she mumbled.

I gave her a peck on the lips "Only you would think of something like that, I should have know." She pouted "But I will."

She kissed my neck "Thank you, Rose. I just want things to be different with you."

"Now, is there anything else you might want to do." I started twining our legs together and wrapping my arms around her waist.

I was trying to look at anything else but me "Nothing else."

"Come on, tell me."

"No, Rose. I don't want to upset you."

I flipped her on her back and with one of my hands I held both of her wrists in my hands, to hold them above her head "If you don't I'm going to make you wish you did."

She smirked at me "Oh, yeah. What are you going to do about it, read my mind?"

I let my lips glide over her lips, barely touching them. Then just as she tried to kiss me back, I pulled back. She looked slightly annoyed and was about to speak again, when my hand skimmed over her left breast. She gasped at my meaning. A large grin spread over my face. My nails scrapped down her stomach until it reached the hem of her shirt. Lissa tried to remove herself from my grasp and gasped "Please, Rose, don't."

"Are you going to tell me what your fantasy is?"

"Rose, I can't."

"Then I won't stop." I grabbed her shirt and pulled it up to just below her breasts. I dipped my tongue into her belly button.

"Rose, please. Stop it, I can't. I don't want to offend you."

I came back up to her, face to face with her "Just tell me, Lissa. I promise I won't get mad or upset. You can tell me anything."

She looked away, embarrassed "I- when we have sex, kind of wanted to…" she bit her lip "It's just that Christian never let me because he said it was wrong and-"

I placed my lips against hers "Lissa, I don't care how sick, wrong or even disgusting it is. I'll do it as long as you want it."

She sighed "While we're having sex I want to bite you and suck your blood." I froze on top of her "I'm sorry! I just-"

I let go of her wrist and pressed a finger to her lips "No. I just didn't think you would want to do something like that. It surprised me. And I'm not offended, I'd love to."

Lissa pulled me back down to the bed and placed a chaste kiss on my lips "Now, get some sleep. You'll need it."

Just then I noticed the dark circles that hung under her eyes and I noticed the hungry look in her eyes. A tried and hungry Lissa was not a good thing in my book "Maybe we should go to the feeder's room first. You're hungry; I can tell, so don't try and fight with me."

She held up her hands in surrender "Don't have to tell me twice but you really do need to sleep when you get back."

I waved her off "Right."

**I would really like your respond to the story so far. I hope you like it.**

**So, that green button down is pretty, pretty, right? Why don't you go and press it?**


	5. The Duties of a Lone Princess

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy. Wish I did. But don't.**

**Enjoy the story. Please R&R. **

**Lissa Over Dimitri**

**RosePov**

**Chapter 5: The Duties of a Lone Princess**

I looked down at our conjoined and smiled happily. I couldn't explain the joy it was to just do this simple act of affection. We were walking down the hallway and so far, we haven't encountered anyone. _I think we should look less happy. People are going to think we're crazy._

I nodded and tried turning my lips downwards but was having a hard time but Lissa had already prepared her sad frown. Her big jade eyes looked at me sideways. She stopped us and leaned over to whisper in my ear "If you don't start frowning you can kiss my butt from going in that bed with you."

A scowl immediately set on my face. I knew she was joking but then again she might not be. But I'm sure that with the perfect seduction and the right clothes- scratch that, no clothes at all, and before I would even let a word out she would be naked, on the bed and asking what was taking so long. That didn't mean it made me any less annoyed, that she would tried a trick like that "That's not fair, you're a princess. You're practically trained to have whatever emotion you want on your face. Not all of us can be that great of an actor."

She broke out of her mask and rolled her eyes "Yep, being able to lie with my face is such a good quality for the last Dragomir princess."

I rolled my eyes at her this time "Okay, frowny faces." I frown and in a dull tone said "See."

She placed a peak on my cheek before pulling me forward to the feeder rooms. Somehow I managed to frown again just before we entered the room, a very tried looking Dhampir sat at his desk. He had a small cut on his chin that had stitched up but looked black and blue.

His droopy eyes looked up at Lissa "Oh, Princess Dragomir, come for a feeding?"

Her head was head slightly downwards "Yeah, it's been a rough day." My façade almost broke from her cute acting.

He nodded in understanding and swept out his arm "Have your pick."

She walked up to one of the feeders and when they saw her, they moaned in the pleasure they were about to get. I watched Lissa pull her lips back, showing the fangs that marked her as a vampire. A ring of jealously ran through my body. I looked away, so I wouldn't see it.

That sentence that Lissa had said kept repeating throughout my mind. _Yep, being able to lie with my face is such a good quality for the last Dragomir princess._

But then it hit me like a fret train. How had I not thought about it before? It was such a bluntly obvious crack in all our plans.

I didn't even notice Lissa pulling on me to go. Worry crept through the bond and shone throughout her expressive eyes. I would have to tell her. I slipped my hand into her and tugged her outside until we reached the trees, where we wouldn't be heard. I could feel she was getting anxious.

I grabbed her shoulders and rubbed then gently before letting her go completely. I wanted to look away but forced my eyes to look into hers. My throat clamped down, trying to make it impossible to speak "W-we c-c-can't be together."

I saw the instant change in her "Did I do something? If I did I didn't mean to-" her tears broke her. I caught her before her knees gave out on her.

I put my lips to her ear and let my fingers stroke her hair "No, no. You did nothing wrong. But Lissa-" she pulled back to find my brown eyes. Her forehead rested against mine. Her hands desperately grabbed my face. She pulled my lips to hers. She moved them against mine, trying to win back what she hadn't lost. I moved back trying to show her, that I did want her.

I forced our lips apart "Lissa, we can't be together because you're the last Dragomir princess. And I'm a girl, a Dhampir no less. I can't help you continue the line. If anyone found out about us, they would never let me see you again. I wouldn't even be able to be your Guardian." I sighed "I'm willing to keep it secret but I don't want to force you into something like that."

Understanding dawned in her eyes "I'll do anything for you, Rose. So if I can at least have you in anyway possible, I'll do it." A ghost of a smile traced her lips "We can still have sex tonight, right?"

I couldn't help but laugh and place a peak her warm, sweet lips "Fuck, yeah. But there is just one more thing and you are not going to let it."

"What?"

"Somehow we have to get you pregnant."

Her eyes widened in horror "Why?"

"We need to continue the line, like I said. You don't have to get pregnant now but maybe you should just hook up with Christian. But I'm not sure how he'll like that." She looked shocked out of her mind "Don't worry; we don't have to worry about it now. Not till you're like 38, and have no life."

She groaned, placed her head on my shoulder and muttered "The things I do for love."

I just laughed, pulled her right next to me and continued towards the cabin "Now, let's go to sleep or I just might not come back in one piece."

She punched me in the gut "If I get pregnant then your getting pregnant with me. No way only one of us is getting stretch marks."

I grabbed her hand and formed it in the right way to hit someone before kissing it "Whatever you want, Lissa. But I think I'll be able to work out most of the marks."

She bit into my neck without breaking skin, warning me to shut the hell up.

**Sorry for the delay, guys. I had some other things to do. But here you are.**


	6. The Rescue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy. Wish I did. But don't.**

**Enjoy the story. Please R&R. **

**Lissa Over Dimitri**

**RosePov**

**Chapter 6: The Rescue**

Alberta was ahead of us. She motion to the left side of the room "You will be Team A." then motioned to the right side of the room "You'll be Team B." I guess I'm Team B "Team A will go the left side of the cave and flush out as many Strigoi as you can. Ten people will be assigned team captains, once you lead your people into a populated place of Strigoi, you hand off command to the second and make you way to our side of the cave since I will be the Leader for Team B and Guardian Belikov will be the Leader for Team A. Once all ten of you make it, I'll send in one team at a time with ten new team leaders to give you a break. If you are assigned to Team A, you are in charged of backing up Team B. If you are assigned to Team B it is your job to make sure you find a hostage and get out as fast as you can."

She picked the team leaders and we were off right on 11 on the dot. Every thing seemed to go extremely fast but my body went along with it by just following Alberta through the trees and bushes.

It wasn't until we reached the cliff side that my mind finally caught up. I scaled up the ten feet with ease and now I'll I had to do was wait. There just one problem, I hate waiting. I groaned internally.

An hour pasted and still no one came. I began pacing around impatiently. Alberta just left me to it, knowing nothing she was going to say was going to help. Almost all I could think about was whether Eddie was dead or not. But that was just almost the other part kept wandering over to Lissa. Feeling her hot and delicious skin beneath me.

I shook my head out of the gutter for like the millionth time. Finally two of the team captains emerged from the cave. One of them looked like he came from hell and back. He was drenched in his own blood that was seeping from the large cut on his neck, but the other looked just really bruised up. They explained to Alberta what had happened. Apparently there was a cave in but some of the Dhampirs cleared a little pathway out on each side. But the unfortunate news was that the Strigoi did get hungry before we could get here and drained one of the students. Shit. God, please let it not be Eddie!

Right after they gave her the information she told the man carrying the bloodied one to get him back to the Academy as quickly as possible.

Alberta sent in two teams then another an hour and a half later, and than another, that just left my team. I've been waiting for four hours and I have even seen anyone of ours come out. When I asked Alberta she said they were taking them out the team A's way since the path was shorter and closer to the school.

So I continued to pace and pace and finally Alberta told my team we could go. Everyone was right on there feet. I dashed into the cave, leading the rest of them. I didn't even bother to catch my breath until I came into the rock wall. On my left was the almost as tall as me entranced. I pulled out my stake practically drove into the room. The smell of blood was everywhere. Three Guardians were guarding each of the escape routes so that we could get in and out safely.

My eyes immediately scanned the field. In the corner with two cowering Moroi behind him was Eddie! He had claw marks on his chest from defending them. He was bound with rope and so were the Moroi. The Guardian that was fighting the Strigoi that was trying to get to Eddie had lost his footing and went down.

My body reacted for me. I was already there to replace the Dhampir that had fallen down. The Strigoi struck out towards my chest and face but I simple ducked down, let my hands hold me up and kicked out his knees. I let myself drop as the Strigoi went down on top of my and held my stake towards hid chest. It didn't get his heart but the Guardian had got up and staked him though the back.

I pushed the guy off me and kept my back to Eddie. All the Strigoi were now distracted by the Guardians. I saw a bloody stake and quickly grabbed it before cutting Eddie and the Moroi loose. I shoved the stake in his hand "Get them out of here. That's all you can do. You're too hurt and weak for anything else. Don't argue."

He nodded and I helped him go through the right entrance with the Moroi. The second I couldn't see them, I turned on my heel and headed straight to the first Strigoi I saw. I shoved my stake into the Strigoi's side and he yelped in pain for a brief second before the Dhampir staked him himself. I remembered his eyes, Dimitri.

He looked pretty beat up but besides the cut on his jaw he looked fine. We worked together as a team going after a Strigoi that another Dhampir was already fighting and ether distracting them long enough for the another Dhampir to stake him or stake the Strigoi ourselves.

One of the Strigoi was yelling like a banshee "It doesn't matter if you kill all of us! We just radioed the others! They'll be coming here as soon as the sunsets, you'll see! You'll all see!" he went rampaged. He came straight for me. He fists came out in a rapid succession. Most of them made their mark on my chest but all his wailing had given me the perfect chance to to stake him, cleanly through the heart.

When the ten of us finally cleared the room we started heading out the exit as fast as we could because Dimitri just noticed we only had 40 minutes left to get back to the Academy. Shit!

All of us were pounding our feet against the hard, cold stone. Dimitri and I were ahead of the group. I could feel the other Strigoi catching up. But we all jumped out into the sunlight before they could get us. They stopped at the sunlight and the one in front snarled "You'll never get there in time. The sun might protect you now but then under the moon will be your death!"

We got to our feet and quickly scaled down the side of the cliff but one of the Dhampirs lost his footing towards the bottom and jacked up his ankle. Dimitri tried to grab him but I took him away "You're the only one who knows the way."

He nodded in confirmation and we took off now me straggling in the back. The sun had set completely when we were about halfway there. I was practically carrying the guy now. Then I saw the fence to the Mana meeting place where we were scheduled to be, but it was still a long shot away. The sicken feeling that Strigoi were coming came fast and hard, they were right on our tails!

Ignoring the Dhampir's grunts of pain I went on overdrive. The others had already got past the fence. We were just ten feet away and I went purely instinct and flung the Dhampir over the fence when I felt the Strigoi's warm breath on my neck.

I mashed my elbow into its face then came down with my stake. This on just happened to be the fastest because the other were still 50 feet back. A branch alerted me to its presents and I quickly grabbed hold and jumped the fence, using it's momentum to push me over just as a Strigoi's hand skimmed my shoe.

Miraculously, I had landed on my feet. In the next second a wonderfully scented body was thrown in my arms hard enough for me to fall down. Lissa cried into my blood stained shirt. I smile automatically formed on my face. My wrapped my arms around her body and started rubbing her back. Alberta tried taking Lissa off of me, insisting that I needed to get stitched up.

When she said that Lissa noticed how bruised and cut up I was "Don't worry, I'll take her to her room and heal her up." We tried to get up but I quickly realized that I hadn't landed right when I jumped that fence and now that all the adrenaline had drain out of my body the full extend in how much pain I was in. Dimitri came over to my side and picked me up in his arms in one sweep. His only mistake was that when my body hit his stomach, all the air was forcibly pushed my lung and a loud crack that went with the scream.

Dimitri's eyes widen, losing his cool demeanor, and when his mouth dropped it let out "Shit."

Lissa's went to my stomach "Rose, sweetie, this is going to hurt, a lot. So hold on, okay?" all I could do was pathetically nod while my breath came in and out in fast huffs of my breath. Her small, delicate finger grabbed the bone and it was all I could not to just bite the hell out of Dimitri's hand.

Then Adrian came storming into the crowd around us that consisted of the eight Dhampirs we came with, Alberta, Tasha, Christian, and Eddie "Oh my god! Rose are you alright?" right when he said Lissa clicked the bone back into place. I lifted my body up slightly and yelped in pain.

I huffed "That answer your question?"

Lissa put a finger to my lips "No talking you are making it worse" I sighed against her finger and kissed it before it my lips. Even this slight action caused some lust to start floating around in her white-green eyes. Her fingers returned to my rib. She closed her eyes in concentration and I felt the cooling relief of her magic seep down into my skin, through muscle, and finally into my bone.

When it healed, I took in my first normal breath in what seemed like a long time "Thanks, Liss."

Alberta took a step closer, lifted my shirt to just under my breasts, to look at my severely bruised stomach and extra bruising from where I was carrying that guy and where my rib broke. Her expert eyes scanned the rest of my body "I don't think we can get her to her room. Too many steps." She pondered for a moment "Tasha, you've got a cabin out in the woods not to far away, right?"

She nodded. Alberta turned back to us "Okay, Guardian Belikov, take Hathaway to the cabin. And Lissa you wouldn't mind healing her up, right?"

She rolled her eyes "Like I'd let anyone else do it when I'm perfectly capable."

"Okay, take good of her. I got a lot more work to do." She was just about to go when Adrian stepped in.

"Can I go? I need to talk to Rose about something." He sounded kind of desperate, shifting his eyes from me, to Dimitri and back to Alberta.

"I don't see why not. So long as Lissa allows it, then go for it." And with that she, Tasha, and the eight other Guardians.

Christian rubbed the back of his head "I guess I'll come too." He sighed and blew the black hair that he involuntarily messed up "I wanna talk too."

Eddie immediately perked up at that note "Yeah, me too." Something glinted oddly in his eyes but I was too tried to comment on it.

My eyes immediately search and found Lissa's "Can we get a move on? I feel like I'm gonna croak any minute here."

Everyone kind of chuckled at my comment then Dimitri started walking and I thought I was gonna hurl. I pushed my hand against his chest to stop the headache and black spots that clouded my vision. I think he got the message and slowed his pace.

When we made it to the cabin he gently laid me down on the bed to my relief. Lissa came and sat next to me and lifted up my shirt again and grimaced. She finger started trailing down my body till she reached my thigh, when I yelped in pain "Eddie grab that chair and put it in the bathroom and Dimitri take her there but be careful."

Eddie was doing as told but still questioned as Dimitri lifted me "Why in the bathroom? Can't you heal her on the bed?"

"I could but I think Rose is hurt in places you're not gonna get to see anytime soon." She said as we past through the bathroom. I caught a glimpse of the bush that ran across his cheeks. As he mumbled something that sounded a lot like 'Yeah, I knew that.'

He sat me down on the chair, left the room, and closed the door behind him. I noticed he was avoiding eye contact from me.

Lissa sat on the toilet across from me. Her hand cupped my and gave me a quick peck on my lips. I smiled, I couldn't believe how much I missed her kisses already "Keep that up, and I might just leap out of this chair and say 'it's a miracle'."

A silent giggle past as she shook her head. Her hand grabbed the hem of my shirt and slowly pulled it up. I lifted up my arms so she could get the shirt complete off. She tossed it into the laundry basket.

Her eyes trailed up and down my torso. Sure, we had seen each other naked before but now felt completely down and I only had my top off. By the look in her eyes, I knew she had lost all professional manners. It made me feel so special and warm but I felt the awkwardness of the situation creeping up my spine. So I blurted out "Lissa, your practically eye fucking me and know matter how badly I want to do it with you. I am not letting the boys out there have a show, even if they can only hear it."

She blushed and mumbled "Sorry."

She started unbuttoning my pants but I said I could do it myself but in the process her hand slipped pasted my half undone zipper had grabbed my center. My head fell in her neck, I groaned, and rocked myself into her hand before I could realize what was happening or what I was doing.

We slipped our bodies away from each other and blushed, madly. Fortunately the rest of the healing didn't involve too many intimate moments but I was sure by the looks on their faces when we came out was a mix of shock and confusion because they probably heard my groan.


	7. There Are No Words For This

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy. Wish I did. But don't.**

**Enjoy the story. Please R&R. **

**Lissa Over Dimitri**

**RosePov**

**Chapter 7: There Are No Words For This**

I rubbed the back of my head and looked up at them "You guys wanted to say something?" I asked, hoping to get the subject off of me.

Lissa grabbed my hand and walked me to the bed. She laid down on it with her legs hanging off the bed, most likely tried from all the healing she had probably had done while I was gone.

I guess there would be no sex, tonight.

I brushed back some of the strands of her pale blond hair back with my fingertips. She smiled, showing off her pearly white teeth and the fangs that seemed odd with the rest of her angelic face.

I was so distracted I almost didn't hear when Adrian said "Actually, I wanted to talk in private. So why don't we go talk outside?"

I nodded "Sure." I got up "I'll be right back, Lissa."

She nodded sleepy at me and started to curl up on the bed, it kind of reminded me of a kitten with her sleepy expression "Hurry back." Then through the bond I heard her said '_I guess the sex will have to wait till tomorrow'_

I gave a slight nod as I walked out the door.

It had gotten colder outside so I wrapped my arms around myself "So, what is it?"

He turned on his heel and wrapped his arms around me "I love you, Rose. And I know there is something between you and Dimitri. And none of it is innocent. So just love Me." before I could reply with a smart ass comment his lips were on mine.

I couldn't push him away since his arms had trapped mine against me so my knee went up and in-between his legs. He went back and held his groin. Then I slapped him "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"

He didn't reply and the others came out running of the cabin. Dimitri came out first "What's wrong?"

I just glared at Adrian "Nothing. Just get him away from me."

Lissa came to my side and Eddie, and Christian went on overprotective mode. Eddie grabbed his collar "What'd you do to Rose?"

He straightened out but I could tell that he was still in pain "Why don't you ask Rose what's been going on behind all of our backs, even Lissa?"

Eddie and Christian got a confused look on their faces but they were still mad at Adrian. Eddie looked at me "I know it's none of our business but-"

I cut him off "No, its okay everyone was going to find out one way or another." Lissa squeezed my hand in encouragement "Well, I had been having a secret relationship with Dimitri." They looked slightly shocked but let me continue "I loved Dimitri but we broke up because of Lissa and not in the way you think. We broke up because yesterday me and Dimitri were going to have sex but then I saw Lissa out the window, looked into her mind and I saw the she really loved me and even though I was a little confused at first I realized that I love Lissa even more than I love Dimitri. So me and Lissa are together now."

Eddie tilted his head "Wow, you finally found out each others feelings. Honesty Rose, I thought you would have figured that years ago. You are so slow."

I shoved him "Shut up! Excuse me for not digging through my best friends mind to see if she likes me that way or not."

Christian laughed "Yeah, Eddie. I wouldn't be talking anyways, gay boy. You haven't figured out I like you ether."

Eddie got the biggest grin on his face and dropped a soundless Adrian on the floor "Really?"

He just started laughing again and Eddie grabbed him and twirled him in a circle. I rolled my eyes at him.

Adrian got up "Wait a minute!" we paused and look at him "So Rose and Lissa are together, Eddie and Christian are gay for each other and the two guys you'd think at least have someone in there lives, don't. Did I follow that correctly?"

We all nodded "Pretty much." I shrugged my shoulders.

He shook his head "This is crazy." He shrugged his shoulders "I guess anyone could change teams." He thought over what he said "But I sure won't!"

He laughed but then everyone now stared at him, remembering that he did something to me, except Dimitri who had been glaring at him the whole time, anyways.

Eddie turned back to him "So what did you do to Rose?" Christian was right with him, giving him a dirty look.

He avoided all our eyes and didn't speak. Suddenly Lissa bursted out, I hadn't even noticed the anger that had filled her body in a fraction of a second. I could feel that black glue in her mind as she yelled "ADRIAN YOU BETTER TELL ME WHAT YOU DID TO MY GIRLFRIEND!"

He held his arms up in surrender "Hey, it was a peck!"

I snorted at his comment "You were practically molesting my lips!"

At that Lissa's hand slammed across his face. He grabbed his cheek "Okay, I deserved that. But damn Lissa! How the fuck can you hit that hard?"

She didn't pay attention to him and instead addressed the whole group as she pulled me towards the cabin "Rose and I are going to bed. No, we're not going to have sex. No, we haven't have sex. Yes, Rose and I will kill you if you or anyone else comes back for the next two days. Make up an excuse for why we won't be coming back to the dorms and school and goodnight."

With that she closed the door behind us and shoved me down on the bed as she went to turn off the lights and close the curtains. I chuckled "I thought you said we weren't going to do it?"

"We're not, I'm tried, and you're tried. So we're not but that doesn't mean I'm tried enough not to take my turn 'molesting' your lips." She straddled my hips and held my wrists against the bed, near my head.

She pushed her lips down onto my own. I moved them with hers, and then brushed my tongue against her bottom lip. She moaned into the kiss as I flipped us over. I straddled her hips, any it was a little different since I had to spread my legs a little more than I was use too. Her hands went to my back, lifted my shirt up and then she slipped her arms around me. I moaned even more at the newly found skin contact. Her hands continued up my shirt till she came to the collar of my shirt, past that and pushed the back of my head, to create more friction between our lips.

Her mouth opened up and our tongues met. We battled for dominates of the kiss but eventually our lungs collapsed from the need of air.

I hugged her to my chest. I was planning on sleeping but then I noticed her fair skin was paler than usual and dark circles hung underneath her eyes "Hey, Liss. Did you have a feeding after you heal all those people?" this kind of reminded me of night we were dragged back to the academy.

She didn't look me in the eyes "Alberta came in and told me the news right after they let me out so, no."

I grabbed her face in my hands "Why didn't you say anything?"

"You were hurt so I didn't want to…"

"Screw that," I said, I shifted us so that she was straddling my lap as I sat "Come on. Let's do this."

"Rose…"

"Come _on_. It'll make you feel better." I tilted my head and tossed back my long dark brown hair, baring my neck. She hesitated but at the sight of my neck and what it offered proved to be too powerful. An odd hungry expression crossed her face as she parted her lip slightly to expose the fangs that contrasted oddly with the rest of rest features. With her beautiful, silky, pale blond hair and glorious face she seemed more like an angel than a vampire.

As her teeth neared my bare skin, I couldn't help but feel my heart race with the mix of fear and anticipation. I hated the latter feeling but it was impossible to control, a weakness I couldn't shake.

Her fangs bit into me, hard, and I cried out at the brief flare of pain. Then it was replaced by a wonderful, golden joy that spread through my body. It was better than any of the times I had been drunk or high. The only thing I didn't think it compared to has when Lissa hand had touched my center when she was healing me. That touch was even better than the blanket pure, refined pleasure, wrapping me up and promising everything would be right in the world. On and on, it went. The chemicals in her saliva triggered an endorphin rush.

Then it was over.

She pulled her fangs out and licked at my neck. When she pulled back, she looked much better but still tried.

She pulled me in for a kiss. It was warm, soft and soothed the buzzing in my veins.

"Go to sleep, Rose."

I nodded and just before I fell asleep I said "I love you, Lissa."

"I love you too, Rose." I the last thing I saw before I drifted off was Lissa crystal clear, beautiful, jade green eyes…

I woke with a start to find the bed cold. I looked around the room, it was empty. I called out "Lissa! Lissa!"

I looked over the other side of the bed to see if I had kicked her off, she wasn't there but as I turned to get out of the bed to check if she was in the bathroom, I saw a note with perfectly written letters on it. Just by a glance, I could tell it wasn't Lissa's writing. I panicked and grabbed the letter, it read:

_Dear Rosemarie,_

_Thank you for taking care of our daughter for all these years but I, her mother, and her brother insisted she was ready to be awakened. We love her dearly and we only wish to have her remain by our side for the rest of eternity._

_For taking such good care of her we spared you, your life. So now we're even._

_I have to note you, your fighting is impeccable. If we made it through that car crash as Moroi, I would have been proud to have you as my daughter, Vasilisa, guardian. But since Morois and Dhampirs are so much less superior to Strigoi I can't allow you to be with Lissa any longer._

_Unless of course, you decide to join us by being awakening. If you do get awakened, I'm sure you'll be able to find us._

_From Your's Truly,_

_Eric Dragomir,_

_Rhea Dragomir, _

_Andre Dragomir,_

_And Our Soon To Be Added,_

_Vasilisa Dragomir…_

**Dramatic ending! Holy, shit! They are still alive-ish. I decided to make my own plot. Don't kill me for it. It'll get better, despite what you may think.**


	8. Tatiana Knows

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy. Wish I did. But don't.**

**Enjoy the story. Please R&R. **

**Lissa Over Dimitri**

**RosePov**

**Chapter 8: Tatiana Knows**

I searched through the bond and started running out the door, not pausing for a minute and gripped the note tightly in my hand.

Lissa was sitting in a car, just getting up and shaking off the drug that had put her asleep. Her hands were tied behind her. She looked around and her eyes widened "Mom? Dad? Andre?"

They all sat around her in what appeared to be a limo with blacked-out windows. They looked the same as they had only a couple of years ago the only difference now was the pale skin and the ring of red around their eyes.

Her mom lends over and brushed some of her blond hair back into place "Yes, honey. It's us, your family."

She moved away from the touch "No, your dead! Your Strigoi, you are not my family anymore!" tears started to blur her vision.

She saw her dad from the corner of her eye wave them off and say "Once she's Strigoi, she'll be fine. Just let her soak it in."

Lissa jumped at that "There is no way in hell you're turning me into a Strigoi!"

Eric got mad "Don't get like that with me! DO YOU KNOW HOW I AM?"

Lissa yelled back "NO I DON'T! MY FATHER DIED IN A CAR CRASH YEARS AGO! YOU'RE JUST A CHEAP POSZER!"

He snapped and whacked her so hard, Lissa got knocked out.

I snapped out of her mind and found Alberta in the Dhampir plan out room, where I interrupted something, apparently, important because the queen was there. The guards around the queen came to me, ready to arrest me at Tatiana request "LISSA HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED!"

This shocked the whole room, so I explained "Her family didn't really die in the car crash! They are Strigoi; they are the ones that organized the attack on the school! And now they took Lissa and they are going to make her into a Strigoi!"

Alberta "Do you know where she is?"

I shook my head "They knocked her out but they don't seem to know about the bond."

Tatiana's voiced reached the conversation "How did this happen? When did they take her?"

All eyes turned from her to me "It's a long story that we don't have time for."

Tatiana stood up and faced me "Miss Hathaway, if we don't know how they took her then how can we start a search?"

"They took her when I was sleeping, I don't know when they took her or which way they went."

Tatiana cold green eyes froze "Aren't you being trained for thing like this? Aren't you suppose be very light sleepers? Or did you leave Vasilisa alone while you went to play with some 'boy toy' of yours?"

"I WOULD NEVER DO THAT!"

"Then what exactly happened."

I stared at the ground and flicked back my hair, showing off the bite mark Lissa made "Lissa had gotten hungry last night healing all the injured Dhampirs, myself included, but neither of us had enough energy to make it all the way back to the Academy. So I let her bite me. If I hadn't I would have woken up in a heartbeat when they came in, and fought with my life for her."

Before another word could be said, I was pulled into Lissa's mind.

"I'm sorry, dad. I didn't mean to say those things about you. I was just so shocked that you were still alive. So now I'm ready to be Awakened." Despite what she said her mind was yelling at me _'I don't want to be turned, Rose. I love you; I hope you can hear this.'_

I patted her head "It's alright sweetheart. I'm just glad you understand now."

She nodded her head like a good little girl and snuggled next to him "So where are we going?"

"South America, on a little island just off the coast of Argentina and Chile. It's called Falkland Islands. Here they call it, Islas Malvinas. We are calling all our friends, family and others to witness your turning. It'll be marvelous."

Andre perked up at this "Yeah, we're going to have a sweet party beforehand so you can meet everyone and stuff. It'll be at the beach. It is so cool. Plus, they'll be some hot babes."

Rhea playfully hit his shoulder "Oh, yes. Andre still hasn't found a mate we approve of yet but there are plenty of nice guys your age there as well. Then after your turning, we'll hold a big after party. Doesn't it sound like fun honey?"

I snapped out of her mind. Alberta was waving a hand in front of my face and I blurted out "Falkland Islands! That's were there going. We still have time; they are holding a party beforehand, so we can make it!"

I didn't even notice my mom was in the room until I felt her hand meet my cheek, slamming me into the wall. I glared at her "What the hell?"

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?"

I stared back her glare "Do, what?"

She gritted her teeth "Let a Moroi bite you."

I scoffed "Oh, yeah like you have any right to say what I can or can't do!"

She growled "You are my daughter and you will do as I say!"

I growled back "I'll do whatever the hell I want with Lissa!"

One of Tatiana's Guardians separated us because everyone else left except them and Tatiana. She trill voice sounded over us once more "Guardian Hathaway, could I speak to your daughter for a moment, alone."

She straightened up, nodded and left with the other Guardians. I sighed "Look, I don't have time for this. I got to go see how I can help-"

She cut me off "Sit down, Miss Hathaway." I sat down and she sat down across from me. Her tight, thin lips seemed like they were never going to open until she began "Rose, may I call you that?"

I waved her off "Sure."

"Rose, did you have any other intentions with Lissa other than feeding her?"

'_How the fuck did she know?'_ I thought but played it off well "No, why?"

"Don't lie to me. Ether you tell me or I tell you." It didn't sound harsh but it wasn't that friendly ether.

I frowned "I don't know what you are talking about."

She looked me over carefully, as if deciding if I were going to say anymore "You are in love with Lissa. That is why you let her bite you."

I played it innocent "Of course I love Lissa. She is my best friend."

She let out an amusing chuckle "I wasn't born yesterday, Rose. You are in love with Lissa and I can tell. Aren't I right?"

"How could you know?"

She stopped laughing, to my relieve "You two might as well announce to the world you love each other. Everyone thinks it's the bond but even before that you two were practically going at it in public."

I looked her firmly in her green eyes "There is nothing you can do to take her away from me. I won't let you. We'll run away again and this time I'll make sure you can't find us." I tighten my jaw, well prepared to knock her royal ass off that chair.

Her eyes remained unchanged "I have no intention of taking Lissa away from you. To tell you the truth most Moroi women and Dhampir women are similar in this way, myself included."

My fist unclenched from underneath the table "What are you talking about?"

"My lover is Princess Priscilla Voda. I know you've probably heard the rumor that Ambrose was my secret lover but truly we are not. We made a deal with him since he is gay that as long as he keeps the rumor alive he could live his life free of regular Dhampir duties. It's usually what we do. Pretend we are with someone, have a few children, then live on the rest of our lives with the lover of our choice. And that's what we'll do with you and Lissa. I've already talked to Mr. Ozera about it and he agrees. We'll just arrange it so you and that other boy are assigned to them and that'll be the end of it for a few years."

"I understand why you're your telling me this but don't you think I should be off to safe Lissa now!" I was jumping in my seat too nervous to sit still.

"Well because my private jet is just across the street and needed some time to be refilled the gas tank to get all the way to South America. I think it should be about done, so we should get going." She stood up and began walking down the hall.

"What about the others? Won't they need a ride?"

She nodded as if she did this kind of thing all the time "Yes but it'll take some time to organized it but we can go now and be half an hour ahead of them. Besides I already have a crew of Dhampir's with a knowledge of the area and I can have a boat ready to go to the island by the time we get there." She smiled knowingly.

I felt a little bad that we were leaving the others behind but I couldn't really constraint on them right now because my mind had already gone back into Lissa's.

They had arrived. Her dad helped her step off the boat and onto the cold white beach "Isn't it beautiful, honey."

Lissa faked a smile "Yeah, dad. It's awesome." She looked at the huge castle on the beach. It had arching windows that were tinted black. A huge elegant front door. It had to at least be 3 stories tall but it couldn't have more than five rooms on each floor. But the thing that threatens me the most was the size of the beach. It was only about 10 feet to the tiled flooring that lead to the house. Which would mean I would have to act fast for Lissa's sake.

**Sorry for the wait! Please, oh please REVIEW! It really does help.**


	9. Fighting Janine

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy. Wish I did. But don't.**

**Enjoy the story. Please R&R. **

**Lissa Over Dimitri**

**RosePov**

**Chapter 9: Fighting Janine**

The sea water droplets hit my skin every so often as the boat skidded along the water. It was pitch black except for the lights coming off the island ahead of us. We had nine boats with us; each held ten Dhampirs, not including the captain of the boat and the three or so people managing the boat. We had three separate groups. Two groups would go off to different sides of the island and join the main group in fighting them off. Then there was the group I was in, the main group that charged right onto the island to try to get Lissa at all costs.

My mind flicked to Lissa's just as we came in sight of the island.

She was standing just outside the door of the house and they were bringing in the human victim they accepted her to drain. Her father glared at the three boats coming this way "WHAT IS THIS? COME TO TAKE BACK MY DAUGHTER HAVE YOU? I WILL NOT ALLOW IT!"

Just as he said this I snapped out of his mind and jumped from the speeding boat onto the beach. I whipped my stake out just as the first Strigoi came and cut his thigh so deep he fell to the ground. I made it to the tile and another Strigoi attacked but I shoved the stake clean through his heart then kicked him off to hit the next Strigoi coming. I jumped over them and noticed the other two teams rushing in from the sides.

I jumped up onto one of the tables. I could see Lissa upon the front steps of the door while Eric tried to force her to drink from the human. I yelled "LISSA!"

She looked up, her eyes shining with tears "ROSE!" the rest of her family found me as well.

Eric growled "GET HER!"

The Strigoi turned their attention on me and I noticed how many of our had already been killed and how many were on the boat, trying to get off and help but the Strigoi kept them at bay. Ten came at me at once but I dodged them by rolling off the table but others grabbed me. I shook them off and round house kicked two of them but they surrounded all my sides, cutting off my mobility until they had me.

I kicked and screamed as they dragged me and took away my stake, still burning their hands until a human servant come and got it. Eric ripped me out of their hands by my hair while they bound my hands tightly behind me. He smirked "I knew you would be able to find us." His fist coiled into my stomach.

I gasped and couched a bit of blood onto his shirt "Hard not to. I could smell your rotten breath all the way back at the Academy."

He gritted his teeth and was about clasp his hands around my throat when Lissa came and stopped him "Wait, dad! Please don't kill her!"

He stopped and pondered this for a moment before a huge smirk spread across his face "Fine." He threw me at her feet "You kill her."

Her green eyes widened in surprise "I can't kill her! I love her!"

Rhea stepped up "That's what will make it better." Red eyes flaring "Do it! Or I'll kill her myself, and I'll make sure it's the most painful thing she's ever thought imaginable!" she smirked "Just think of it as a mercy killing. It'll be painless compared to what I'd do."

Lissa's knees gave out on her tears streaming down her face and dropping onto my stomach. She shook her head "I can't- I can't Rose. I can't do it. I love you."

I forced myself up and rubbed her tears off with my cheek and lips "It's okay, Lissa. It's for the best. I love you."

She cupped my cheeks in her hands "But if I do this I'll live forever. I can't possibly live my live without you. It would rip me apart."

"I know but it's just like you said before. They can't keep you away from danger 24/7. Eventually you will die." It sounded so wrong and terrible. But it was her choice. If she didn't have the strength to kill me her herself then I'd gladly be ripped apart to death.

"I love you, Rose. So much." I couldn't respond to her as her lips crashed down onto mine. I moved my lips with hers. She felt so soft and warm. Wet tears now flooded down our faces as we kissed and I could hear horrible laughing around us but right now this was us. I blotted everything else out and focused on her, her body, her arms, her legs, her breasts, her lips. Keeping in tune to everything that was her. Then I finally opened my mind to her, letting every emotion, thought and feelings come to me.

Then something odd happened. I didn't feel like I was bound any more. I felt myself hold onto a warm body, holding it up. And I didn't feel the pain in my stomach nor the rope cutting into my wrists. I pulled back from the kiss to find myself looking at myself.

I of course had seen myself through Lissa's eyes on several occasions but this time was different in many ways. For one, it didn't seem like I was looking from my eyes to Lissa's. It seemed that I was looking through my own eyes. Second, I could move her body through my own will. Third, the thoughts I usually heard from Lissa were coming from me. And last but not least, as I looked into my eyes, they were not my eye color of a dark brown but instead a pale green.

My mouth gapped opened as I realized what the hell happened "WHAT THE FUCK I'M I DOING IN YOUR BODY?"

Eric frowned "Vasilisa, you know how I feel about cursing." I looked up at him to tell him off when he noticed my eyes "VASILISA, what happened to your eyes?"

My mind started to have a plan and my mind whispered to hers because somehow she could hear me like I did to hers _'Lissa I got a plan. Follow my lead.'_

I heard her respond _'Got it.'_

"I'm not Lissa anymore. I'm Rose. And Lissa's in my body." I picked up said 'Lissa' "You'll have to let us go."

Eric's jaw tightened "Why is that? When we could just keep you and Lissa here and awaken you both."

In a second, I grabbed the two knifes next me, cut 'Lissa's' ropes off and gave her a knife. She understood what she was suppose to do in a second and we pressed the knifes to our throats and held hands "If you don't you'll lose Lissa's body and soul."

He turned to 'Lissa' with begging red eyes "You wouldn't do this to your father would you? You would do this for just some-"

She cut him off "YES I WOULD! And she's not just some Dhampir! She's my best friend and I love her! I'll do anything for Rose."

He growled "FINE! Leave! But know that we will have you back Lissa. No matter what." The Strigoi cleared a path for us, knifes still pressed against our throats as we headed towards the 60 or so Dhampirs that were on the boats. We squeezed in with them but I remain stiff as a board until the land was only a dot on the raising sun.

I let out a sigh of relief and lower the knife off my throat. 'Lissa' pressed her lips to my neck and breathed against my skin, although it felt undoubtedly good, it felt really weird that I was kissing myself. I wondered if we had sex, would it count as masturbating or sex? Her or my breath trailed over my neck "Do you think we could which back, I mean I love you and all but I feel like I'm a pervert. I keep wanting to touch myself." She blushed at her comment "See your body is making me do and say crazy things! I'm surprised you're still a virgin with these hormones!"

I giggled "Okay, I'll try." I closed my eyes and willed myself back into my own body but when I opened my eyes I was still in Lissa's body.

"Maybe we have to kiss again, just try feeling like you did before but focus on your body." She suggested. I nodded my head and closed my eyes to imagine how I felt like before.

My lips met her and I wrapped her arms around my waist first focusing purely on me, then my body, my arms, my legs, my breasts, my lips. Then I opened the barrier between our minds then I felt the snap back in place. I pulled back from the kiss to see myself staring into Lissa's beautiful face.

I nuzzled my nose with her and kissed her lips again. Staying there in the warmth of her lips, feeling safe and whole with her there until someone kicked me in the stomach so hard I fell off the boat and into the water. I came up to the surface and thanked god that the boat was stopped next to an…wow! an entire fleet of people.

But that wasn't my priority right now. What was my business was the bitch that kicked me off, my mother. I moved some of the hair on my face out of the way and couched out the water that had flooded my lungs from the unexpected fall "WHAT THE HELL?"

She was practically forming at the mouth "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING KISSING A MOROI PRINCESS!"

I pulled myself up and onto the boat in one swift motion and kicked her legs so that she fell into another boat "FUCK OFF! I'LL DO WHATEVER THE HELL I WANT WITH LISSA AND YOU CAN'T DO SHIT ABOUT IT!"

She got up grinding her teeth "Yes I can." She jumped at me and we went into the water but this time we fell into the sand bar that all the ships seemed to be docked on.

We rolled until we separated. She came at me with rights and lefts, most of them clipping me. Then she finally came out kicked me right where Eric had hit me. I could just feel something rupture as I came toppling down into the watery sand. I tried getting up only to clutch my stomach and hurl a deep red blood.

My mom finally saw what she had done and got down on her knees to help me just as Lissa reached us. More blood poured out from my mouth and I began feeling dizzy. Lissa laid me flat on my back and ripped off my shirt. Her hands found the completely black spot on my abdomen quickly but not fast enough to stop the pure gush of blood into my mouth that I didn't know if I should swallow or spit out. My body made its own decision and blood came trickling down the corners of my mouth.

I slowly felt the healing affects of Lissa's power close and repair whatever broke inside me. But as soon as I was fixed her little fist flew from my stomach to my mother's jaw. The bad side effects of spirit began eating at her as she continued towards my unsure how to react mother.

Lissa came back at her with another right hook to her stomach. I scrambled up as fast as I could and wrapped my arms around her as she struggled to be released. I whispered soothing words into her ear until I felt her body melt into mine "I'm sorry Rose."

I turned her head and kissed her. I think my mom was about to yell something when the Queen stopped her "Janine, we'll talk about it later. Get back on the boat." She knew when she hear a command but obeyed anyway unlike what I would I would of have done.

Then even though my stomach was healed I doubled over and roared its protest at my ignorance to it. I hadn't eaten in days! With a couple of snaps from Tatiana, a tall Dhampir with long dark hair came and picked me up and got me on the boat and helped Lissa on too. I had to blink a couple of times to recognize him "Dimitri?"

He held a finger to my lips "Safe the energy for eating. Not that you'll need much motivation for that." He chuckled.

I rolled my eyes at him for his comment but didn't speak further. I felt a tinge of jealously coming from Lissa who was silently following behind us. I jumped out of his arms. He understood my actions and let me walk with Lissa while he led us into the cabin of the ship. She smiled, took my hand and kissed it "You don't have to do stuff like this whenever I get the least bit jealous."

I smirked and rolled my eyes playfully "You are such a hypocrite."

She shoved me lightly and stuck her tongue out at me "Meanie."

"If you don't stick that tongue of yours back where it belongs, I'll eat it." Licking my lips to add emphasize.

She kept her pink tongue out and slid it against her even pinker lips "I'd like to see you try." With lightning fast reflexives I pushed onto the couch in the room we just entered the large cabin and grabbed her tongue with my teeth and sucked it into my mouth to relish her flavor. I let her go and smirked in my victory "You win this row Rosemarie but victory will be mine!"

I laughed her and her 'evil' little smile. But then I noticed Dimitri had left and Tatiana sat there with Princess Priscilla Voda and a large table of food.

I really could care less that the Queen just saw us make out but Lissa hadn't know of our conversation and shoved me off her hips "Sorry! We accidentally…um…ah… tripped!"

I smirked "Nice, Lissa. Really smooth. But like fuck we didn't kiss." Then I grabbed the back of her head and smacked my lips against her and purposely make a loud popping sound as I pulled back.

"Rose!" she squeaked.

Tatiana then started explaining while she gestured for me to eat "Vasilisa, we know your predicament with Rose. She is just teasing you."

Her mouth gapped open and stared accusingly at me as I smirked into the chicken. She shoved me "You little…" she tried tickling me but I was too hungry to care. She gave up, crossed her arms around and gave out an angry little puff.

Even though she seemed mad it was all an act so I ignored it and continued to chomp down on my burger as Tatiana explained to Lissa the situation so I drowned it, only really listening to Lissa's voice and not the context of the words until "Wait. If a lot of Morois and Dhampirs feel this way, why don't we just come out? It's not like we're hurting anyone, we just want to love the person we love, despite the gender."

Tatiana gave her a sad glance "I know it seems unfair-"

She cut her off "It is unfair!" tears started bubbling in her eyes "I just want to love Rose and no one else! She means the world to me!" she collapsed in on herself and hugged her knees to her chest and cried.

I looked back at Tatiana and Pricilla "Could you give us a minute?"

Tatiana nodded and got up "Of course." She helped Pricilla up and just as she left Pricilla grabbed my shoulder.

"It's always hard in the beginning." She gave my shoulder a little squeeze and I couldn't help but think that they reminded me a lot of myself and Lissa.

They left and I unwrapped Lissa's arms from around herself. I moved us so that was laying down underneath me and myself over her. Her legs hooked onto my hips and her arms clung to me as she cried into my hair "I-I-I just don't get… why I can't-t-t love you the way I want to."

I moved her head back to look into her eyes "But you can, Lissa." I grabbed her hand and placed it just above my heart "You can feel me, touch me, see me and even smell me. And I can touch you and tell you just how much I love you and care for you. Who cares if the rest of the world doesn't know?" I intertwined our fingers together "Nobody else has to know about us. Just as long as you know how much I love you."

I kissed her. Then I kissed away her tears as she talked "Rose?" I murmured at her skin for her to continue "When did you get so… I don't know how to explain it other than old."

I rolled my eyes "Than you must be really old since you're a half year older than me."

I shoved me "You know what I mean."

"Yeah I guess I do." I captured her lips and moved against her. My head feeling light and dizzy with every second my breath was cut off, but it was worth it.

I had my hands on her hip and was about to go in for another kiss when she pushed me back. I gave her a questioning look and she said "You should eat because once we're back at the Academy, I want to have some fun." And from her mind she pushed pictures in my mind. All of her naked and seducing.

Of course I had seen her naked before but now I could see how wet her thighs were and the precum dripping from her as she bit her lip, purposely daring me to do anything and everything to her. It made me want her even more. I nibbled at her neck "I think I found just the right thing to _eat_." Then I bit into her neck and she shivered.

"Rose, we can't. They might hear us."

I reached down and grabbed her ass and bit into her neck again, making her yelp "That is exactly what I want." I tried opening my mind and body to her just enough to show her my images just as she had done to me but the only difference was that Lissa's hands were all over me.

She moaned, getting lost in the dirty images. I stopped it abruptly and the next second she pulled my lips to hers. We bruised each other in the intensity of the kiss. I couldn't stop myself and I didn't want to so I pulled her shirt off and let me hands over the newly exposed flesh but kept my hands off her breasts, irritating her.

I slid my tongue against her bottom lip and opened her mouth up to me. Our tongues wrestled for dominance over the other. She tried flipping us over but I held ground and held her perfectly against my body. She was about to pull my shirt off when someone came into the room.

I got up on my knees and turned around blindly "What the hell do you want? We're busy." It was _her_ "What do you want, Janine?"

And with that she hit my temple, nearly knocking me off the couch "Get up. If you win then you can do whatever the hell you want with Lissa and I won't bother you."

My eyebrows merged "So what was the hit for?" I got up and faced her.

"That was for taking off a princess's shirt without my permission."

I got cocky at her comment "And what if I already fucked her? What are you going to do then?"

From the corner of my eye I could see Lissa blush and was about to tell her that we really hadn't done it yet when my mom snapped. She tried going for my throat. I dodged her and laughed. She tried lunging for me again and Lissa tried to explain that we hadn't but was too shocked to get a sentence out. I felt the boat come to a stop just as Janine was in the air.

I dodged her, shoved Lissa back into her shirt and ran out of the slowly cramping room. I ran to the tip of the boat and jumping onto the dock. My mom was behind us as she yelled. I made it to the clear, long beach and decided this was a good spot and put Lissa down on the soft white beach "Don't move."

I was going to take off a little more down the beach when Lissa grabbed my wrist "Don't do this! What if you lose? I can't handle losing you."

I quickly peck her lips "I won't lose. And even if I do, do you think my _mother_ will stop me from seeing you?"

My mom lunged at me again and I continued talking to her as I fought "Fuck, Lissa! If I had to I would fuck you right in front of her! I love you Lissa and I'll never let us be apart!"

Then Lissa yelled back "I love you too, Rose!" the other Dhampirs, Tatiana, and Pricilla came out and watched us from the dock but didn't dare interfere.

I got on the offence and threw a right hook strait into my mother's nose. I heard a sweet-sickening snap as her nose broke. It gushed like a water fountain but she came at me, madder than ever.

She tried to kick my jaw but I flipped backwards to avoid the hit. She continued her advances at me. And she missed every hit. I wondered why she was doing this but then just as I side stepped her fist I saw the broken down boat that she would have caught me in but instead fell into herself.

I grabbed her arms and twisted them around her back making her yelp. She struggled and kicked and screamed to get out of my grasp but I held on tight. I bent down to her ear "It's over, Janine. I win."

I dropped her and jogged back to Lissa. I pulled her into my embrace and kissed her forehead "You okay?"

She nodded against my chest then grabbed the side of my face and brought our lips together. I moved against her warm lips and I could feel her shiver. I pulled back from the kiss to watch my mother walk right past us, not even glancing at me like I wasn't even there.

I didn't bother with her and noticed that the sun was up, Lissa had dark circles under her eyes and that the sun was now irritating her. I sweep her off her feet and before she could ask why "You should go to sleep you've been up for a while and I think you need a feeding and some food."

She shook her pale blond locks "If I fall asleep now, you won't. And I really just want you right now."

I sighed "Lissa…" protest it and got onto the dock with Tatiana and followed her to the helicopter that would take us to her private jet.

**Hey guys. Sorry it's been a while. My computer was acting like a jerk and it still is. I had to post this in the library, uh. But whatever, sorry for those of you that actually liked Janine but not everyone can just accept them like we do.**

**I think I hear a lemon calling in the next chapter. But that all depends on how many times you click that little green button down there ;).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. I don't know how else I can stress that.**


	10. Russians, and Threats

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy. I can't stress that enough, sadly.**

**I'd like to consider this my version of how 'Blood Promise' would have gone on, now even better because:**

**No more worries about Dimitri, but we'll still feel a little bad for him…**

**Rose is here with Lissa in the US**

**And sexy times will be happening even better than in the real books ;-) **

**Lissa Over Dimitri**

**Chapter 10: Russians, and Threats**

**RosePov**

It had been 3 months since we had gotten back from South America. Things had dwindled down, anyone who had since some interactions between me and Lissa had been paid off to keep their traps shut and things were happy and quite for once.

Except for one thing, we still hadn't done it. I don't really have any reason not to except that I was a little nervous. I know, it sounds ridiculous. I mean, it's me ROSE HATHAWAY, for god's sake! But I was nervous. I was nervous because I wouldn't know how to do anything, because Lissa would have just a bit more knowledge about this kind of thing and because I was scared Lissa wouldn't think I was very good.

They were all stupid and insane reasons but that didn't make it any less nerve racking. Despite all of this, I knew I was ready, ready to be hers and for her to be mine. And I knew just how to do it.

Lissa, my best friend and my girlfriend, tapped my shoulder, scaring me as she smiled; glad she snuck up on me since it rarely happened "Someone's been thinking about me."

I gave a short laugh and rolled my eyes as we walked into Ceramic Art, way too early "Maybe. Has someone been spying on me?"

She laughed and rolled her eyes too "You know I can't help it." She was right, she couldn't help it. Since we switched into each others bodies Lissa has been able to see into my mind like I can with hers only it's much weaker. She can only get some pictures and a few words, mostly just her name and face but that thought _barley_ happens to me. Many once in a full moon. Her fingers trailed along the side of my arm and she leaned towards my ear "Especially, when you're practically yelling right into my ear."

I shivered "Lissa, we're in class."

She shrugged her shoulders like it was no big deal "So?"

I turned to her "You know, you're practically asking for a fucking, right here and right now." Being a lot less subtly with my flirting.

Her cheeks flushed red and her breath caught in her throat. I loved the way I could just freeze her like that. No one was in the room so I stole a kiss from her lips and pulled back just as the students arrived in class.

I smirked, satisfied in my victory. We didn't talk during class since our teacher _conveniently_ placed us in different groups. Our teachers had been alerted by _someone_ to keep us apart during class but were not told why.

After class I held Lissa's hand, it wasn't unusual for us to do so even before we got together so it was ignored, as we walked to Adrian's room for another practice session of spirit training while I did Math homework and slept so Lissa could practice entering my dreams. Sadly, she still couldn't do it so all I had was annoying Adrian interrupting my sleep.

But as we let our self into his room we heard foreign giggling come from his living room. I made a disgusted face and whispered "You don't think…" I let my sentence drift off as we heard more giggling.

Lissa shutter but I walked into the living room anyway. Thank god, they weren't doing anything. Besides Adrian on the couch was a very pretty Moroi woman, maybe 30, with strawberry blond hair and high cheekbones and on the other couch, across from them was a Dhampir man, tall and stockily built with graying hair.

Lissa peaked her head around me and sighed "Adrian, you should warn us if someone was here." She walked over to the woman first and shook her hand "I'm Lissa, it's nice to meet you two." Then she shook hands with the man.

I was less than interested so I went right around them, plopped my Math book, paper and pencil on the low set coffee table before throwing myself into my favorite couch that faced the place Lissa and Adrian would train. I had my eyes closed as I tried to nap but I could just see Lissa's eyes roll at me "And that is my oh-so-rude-best-friend Rose."

"Well, I am Oksana." She sounded Russian "And that is my husband Mark." I snapped my eyes open, and made sure no one else had entered the room before I closed my eyes. But no one had and the truth hit me: a Moroi and Dhampir married couple. Almost like me and Lissa, sure our two races hooked up all the time. But marriage? It was scandalous in the Moroi world but for me and Lissa, it just couldn't happen. We could never be married unless we ran away together, and I rather not have Lissa so unprotected without there being a reason for it besides a piece of paper with our names written on it. But then again, I didn't know if Lissa had wanted that.

Lissa had sat next to Mark "Well, what are you doing here? It's not everyday people from Russia come to our doorstep."

Oksana continued and Mark watched me quietly from the couch "Well, Adrian asked us. He said you two were bonded, just like we are. We got curious so we decided to come. We find it exciting to meet new bonded people but we've never met any of the same sex."

Mark's deep Russian accent finally sounded "No, remember the couple in Britain."

She placed a finger to her temple and when it seemed like she'd never get it she said "Oh, yes Peter and Gregory, very good people."

Now, this interested me. I stood up and sat next to Lissa on the couch's arm "What do you find exciting abut meeting new bonded people?"

Oksana, I supposed answered everything for them since his lip didn't even twitch to speak "We've noticed that they are usually together as in a couple and if they aren't by the time we visit again they are, even Peter and Gregory were together. So are you two together?"

I smirked "How'd you figure us out?" I said rhetorically. I picked Lissa up, sat down in her spot and placed her on my lap.

She smiled "Looks like Mark's theory is correct."

"And what's that?" Adrian finally asked, unusually quite today.

Again, Mark's mini earthquake like voice appeared "All bonded through the shadow kissed connection are mated."

But then that hurt, I had always loved Lissa "Wait, are you saying the bond made our connection because for me, I've always loved Lissa if anything the bond only made it more obvious."

He shook his head "No. Let me re-explain. The shadow kissed bond is like a ring to the spirit user. While we are dying and a spirit user safes us and can only safe us if we truly love them. So the bringing back of the shadow kissed is then like a marriage; But the accidents spirit users and their bonded mate get into seem predestine to happen. Say you were never in love with Lissa; you would have never been in the car when the accident occurred. Basically, faith, and love controls whether it would happen or not."

I nodded even though it was hard to process and I still didn't understand half of it. My head hurt from all the thinking, so I buried my head into Lissa's back and lovely, long, pale blond hair and inhaled deeply. I heard them continue talking but I didn't listen. Her hair smelt like the new ocean breeze shampoo and conditioner she had bought. I let my lips kiss the back of her neck and she giggled "Rose, stop. We can do this later."

I rolled my eyes "All work, no play with you." She stuck out her inviting pink tongue "Hey, I suggest you put that back where it belongs, unless you want a reminder if you catch my drift."

Her eyes widen at the mention and she immediately slipped her tongue back into her mouth. She turned back to Oksana "What were you saying?"

"Well, I was just saying, I know a way to keep the black away."

Again, I could careless so I played with Lissa's hair "What is the 'black' stuff?"

"Well I should say the insanity. Know when you get really mad and Rose can just pull it of out you?" Lissa nodded "Well you can infuse silver object with spirit and that would keep it away for the most part."

"Really?"

She nodded. So with that Oksana, Lissa, and Adrian began training and I started my math homework. At 8 I reminded Lissa my stomach demanded food so we went downstairs.

While Lissa was feeding I saw a Moroi girl with long, black hair, around her early 20's, and piercing blue-gray looking strait at me. She sat next to a Moroi boy with the same black hair and blue eyes but he appeared to be more around my age and a Moroi man with the same black hair as the kids but was slightly graying and had a mustache and dark green eyes.

Even as I caught the girl looking me, she didn't look away and smirked at me as if she knew something I didn't. I didn't like that look so I glared her to stop but she didn't so I turned around just in time to catch Lissa watching me look at the black haired girl.

I smirked as I felt a bit of jealously flow through the bond. When she sat she was about to speak but I beat her to it "She was burning a hole in the back of my head and she still is, you don't except me to try to stop her from looking?"

She rolled her eyes "Do you know why she's looking at you? It's better to solve things through communication than violent."

I shrugged "Maybe the same reason you are,…" she raised a slender eyebrow at this "because of my rocking body." Than I hit my hips to her teasingly.

She giggled "Maybe, but I better be the only one touching." A mischievous smile planted on her face, and it took all of me to not kiss it off her.

I took her hand, kissed it, and placed it on my hip "I'm only for you, Liss."

Her eyes sparkled, and she bit her lip in an attempt to not kiss me. She grabbed the single apple she got, because Lissa didn't get too hungry after a feeding, and pressed it to her lips before taking a bite out of it.

She sent me a lustful look '_My room, tonight, 10 o'clock, be there.'_

I smirked at her demand but nodded anyway. I heaped what I believed to be spaghetti into my mouth. Right as I finished, Kirova came up to Lissa, unlucky she had also been informed of our situation; not that she treated us differently but she's the one that gave the order to separate us in class "Lissa, may I introduce you to some new people coming here? There about your age and I'd think you'd get along."

Lissa shrugged "Sure, Rose, you up for it?"

"Do you think we have time before we go to bed?" she obviously knew what I meant by that, or at least I hope she did.

"Yeah, tonight will just be a late night." I liked that idea.

She then escorted us to the table where that weird black haired girl was "Lissa, Rose, this is the Lazar's. The young man is Reed Lazar, the young woman is Avery Lazar-"

Avery cut her off "I'm not a 'young woman', I am a woman."

Kirova looked a little taken a back and continued "And this man is Eugene Lazar. He will be your headmaster from now on."

"Wait, Kirova. You're leaving, forever?" It wasn't like she could be that old. I bet she would still be able to nag me from her death bed.

She nodded "Yes, it's about time I retire. The school board has been letting me stay on far too graciously for my age. But I will stay for another month to help Mr. Lazar become comfortable here and I will return in the spring to see how you are all doing. Especially you Rose, since this will be your final year here at our lovely St. Vladimir's and you'll be taking your Final Trail, I think will be a very exciting one at that."

I was thoroughly weirded out, Kirova was being nice: To me. I was speechless. But more than that, I felt like she was lying and so did Lissa. The attack on the Academy had sent a lot of people into a panic, royals in particular, even though the problem had been long fixed. Tatiana was probably forced to retire Kirova. Lazar was a royal name after all, so to make royals feel safer they got a royal to do the job.

But thank god, Lissa covered up for it. She outstretched her hand to Mr. Lazar "Well, it's a pleasure to have you as our new headmaster, Mr. Lazar." Lissa said, while giving her award winning smile.

He grabbed her hand with both of his and kissed it "Yes, well it's a pleasure to be welcomed onto the St. Vladimir's staff to ensure the teaching blessed onto the last Dragomir Princess."

I could see through the mask she put up for the public flinch a little at that mention. I had been watching Lissa more intently since the suicide attempt and I noticed more than ever that she loathed being called that but no one ever really saw that. And she hated it even more when people put her so high on a pedicel that she felt like if she fucked up once, she would fall.

Lissa than turned to the kids "It's nice to meet you too." She turned back to Mr. Lazar "I'm sure you'll do a great job. Let me know if there's anything I can do for you." Lissa played her princess role perfectly, being polite and sweet to people she didn't really like or know very well was one of her many talents.

"Actually, there is." He gestured to Avery without really looking at her "I was wondering if you would show Avery around, she has already graduated but I'm sure she'd rather hang out with someone around her own age. But she will be assisting me in my duties."

Avery smiled, and she paid attention to her without feeling hatred towards her for having my attention. Lissa thought she was beautiful, of course not as beautiful as me but more than her. I had to disagree with her greatly; Lissa was thousand times prettier than her. With Lissa's platinum hair and stunning jade eyes, she was breath-taking.

But next to the older girl, Lissa felt plain. She was tall, taller than me and Lissa even though I was pretty tall for a Dhampir but Lissa was a little short for a Moroi, and slim like most Moroi but she had a bit more curves thrown in, with a chest that other Moroi girls would have fought for, and to top it off her long black hair and blue-gray eyes.

But this was all in Lissa's head. I could the only reason for her curves were that all the fat sank down to hips and breasts, but I could still make out the bit of fat on her stomach.

To reassure Lissa I sent her a thought _'She's only pretty because she forces the fat into her breasts and hips, and I'm not sure yet but I think in her ass too.'_

I could see Lissa almost lost her composer for a second.

Avery voice wasn't that great ether, it sounded kind of rough like she smoke a little too much "Don't worry I won't try to bore you too much. Plus, I can give you some insider tips into the Court since you'll be going there soon."

Lissa and I froze as our defenses went up, although Tatiana was being super cool with me and Lissa being together it made her except more of Lissa as a princess. And Avery was probably here to mold Lissa into the princess she wanted. Damn, and I finally thought we were getting on better terms! You know, me not insulting her in public and her being nicer and just trying to help me and Lissa keep our secret, secret?

Lissa's smile didn't fad but there was a certain edge to her voice, that sounded pretty god-damned sexy to me, even though right now wasn't an approximate time to be slightly turned on "That would be great. But I've been pretty busy lately, so I'll see if I have some time later."

Reed, Mr. Lazar, and Kirova didn't seem to notice the subtext that said _'back off'_, but Avery's eyes flashed with anger for us not falling for her ruse. Mr. Lazar continued "Do you mind showing her to the East guest housing? I think we all need some sleep."

Cheery as always, Lissa nodded and without a word Lissa and I started for the door with Avery just catching up behind us when the door closed.

In the Montana sun Lissa eyes flickered from annoyance. But she didn't anything about it, as too not seem weak in front of Avery who also didn't complain. Being as great of a girlfriend as I am, I moved to walk slightly in front of her so my shadow casted most of the sun off her face.

She sent me a half-smile in thanks. Avery broke what must have seemed to her as an uncomfortable silent "So are you going to be Lissa's guardian or something because you don't have to stay here because of that. I got Lissa."

Something about her comment that she 'got' Lissa, didn't sit right with me. I wrapped an arm around Lissa's shoulder and kissed her temple "Well I am going to be her guardian-"

Avery cut me off "That's great then. You can leave, don't worry I won't tell anybody you left her alone."

"No, you didn't let me finish. I'm going to be Lissa's guardian but I'm her _best _friend too. So it's fine, besides Lissa and I leave in the same dorm room so I would kind of be stupid to leave her."

Before Avery could respond, Lissa questioned "Why do you want Rose gone so badly?"

She shrugged "I thought it would be easier to talk about Court life if a _bodyguard_ wasn't here, kind of spying on us. You know since apparently you have too much on your plate later." She sounded like she was accusing Lissa.

God, this girl was throwing me off whack. First I think she's flirting with me, and then she wants Lissa alone? I can't freakin' think clearly, so I blurted out "Well, I'm not a bodyguard, I'm a friend. Just because I'm a Dhampir doesn't automatically mean I'm some prude that alerts the Queen about every-fuckin'-detail about Lissa's life. In fact, I tended to lie to her, a lot. Unlike _someone_ I know that will probably tell her majesty that Lissa went too close to a sharpened pencil, and we should lock her up even more!"

Avery's eyebrows merged together and our walking had come to a halt "You think she sent me here to spy on Lissa!" she started laughing "If the Queen did that and someone found out, they would have kicked her ass off the throne and sent her to the loony bin!"

Lissa eyebrow rose "You think we're suppose to believe that?"

Avery finished laughing "Nope, but it doesn't matter because if anything my father would have sent me to you to learn how to be his 'good' girl."

"Fine. Whatever, our feelings for you are mutual. We'll smile in front of your dad but otherwise leave us alone." I said and turned us in the way of the Moroi dorms when she called out.

"Aren't you taking me to the guest housing?"

I called over my shoulder "Look to your right."

Technically we had taken her to the East guest housing, we just left her several yards from it. After we left her, we quickly headed to Lissa's room and took a shower and changed into our pj's.

The second Lissa popped her head into her short pajama shirt, I wrapped my arms around her waist so that my hands were under her shirt. I began kissing her neck, up to her ear as my hands roamed around her stomach. She moaned when I licked the shell of her ear.

Lissa reached behind herself to place her hands on my hips, then rub down to my thighs and finally grabbed my ass and pulled me flush against her. I groaned at the sudden forced movement of my center into her. I detangled us to turn her around and push us down on the bed.

I straddled her hips as she sat and anchored my lips to her. She lowered herself onto the bed, carefully keeping our lips connected. I moved my lips roughly against hers and her hands pushed themselves into my hair to pull us together.

I licked her bottom lip for permission to enter and she opened all too willingly. Our tongues battled but I got the upper hand and forced my tongue into her mouth, to which, she closed her mouth on my tongue and sucked on it greedily.

I pulled my tongue back and gave her a quick peck on the lips before I could let her pull me back in. I lifted us over so that Lissa was on top but I forced her to sit so she couldn't kiss me anymore "Liss, I wanted to talk to you about something."

She lifted up my shirt to just under my breast and hummed for me to continue as her fingers played on my stomach, making my muscles twitch at her touch as she followed what she was doing.

I took in a deep in "I want to do it with you."

Her fingers stopped and her gaze traveled up my body until her jade-green eyes met my brown ones "Are you sure?"

"I was ready 3 months ago." I sat up to meet her gaze "I'm ready now."

Lissa's breathe quickened "Like, right now."

"I was hoping to wait till tomorrow after school. That way we have all weekend to be together because Adrian will be gone to visit Tatiana, so you won't have any spirit practice, and we won't have any school. Plus, there's a food poisoning going around so we could fake during tomorrow so people won't bother to come get us." I was rambling now.

But Lissa stopped me by kissing me "It sounds perfect. I love you, Rose." She tucked her face into my neck and wrapped her arms around me in a hug.

I wrapped my arms her too and buried my face into her neck "I love you too, Lissa."

I felt her smirk against my skin "And Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I bite you when we do?"

I hugged her tighter to me "Yes but only if I can bite you too." I pulled a bit of her skin into lightly bit into it, receiving a giggle from Lissa.

**Yeah! So I said there might be a lemon but I thought that would make this chapter way too long, and you guys wouldn't want that, would you? *Sarcasms thoroughly intended***

**But now I promise there will be a lemon next chapter. I promise.**


	11. Dhapmir Bites and Moroi Kisses

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy. I can't stress that enough, sadly. :-(**

**I'd like to consider this my version of how 'Blood Promise' would have gone on, now even better because:**

**No more worries about Dimitri, but we'll still feel a little bad for him…**

**Rose is here with Lissa in the US**

**And sexy times will be happening even better than in the real books ;-) **

**Lissa Over Dimitri**

**Chapter 11: Dhampir Bites, and Moroi Kisses**

**RosePov**

Lissa and I performed our food poisoning so well that the teachers sent us to the nurse before lunch and the nurse sent us to bed. The only bad news was that she sent us to separate rooms so I would have to seek over and since it was lunch time, people would be in the dorms and outside.

I would have to wait till lunch was over. Great. Now I was nervous and had nothing to do. I needed to relax so I bathed and constantly kept checking if every spot on my legs was shaved when I considered shaving _it_.

It was nearly time for me to sneak to Lissa's room so it was now or never. God! What would Lissa like! Then Lissa said in my head _'Rose, relax. Whatever you do, wear, or say will be fine. Just relax, I love you.'_

I let out a sigh and smiled _'Thanks, Lissa. I love you too.'_ Feeling better I went ahead and did it because what did I have to lose?

I put on some skinny jeans and a low, red, 'V' neck shirt. I gave myself a once over in the mirror before looking out the window for any sighs of life. I couldn't see any so I jumped down into the bush and tucking and rolling so I wouldn't hurt myself.

I snuck past to the other side of the school and finally made it to Lissa's floor; sure that no one had seen me. I checked my breath, striated my clothing, and fixed my hair before knocking on the door.

Lissa opened the door, and smirked while looking me up and down. My jaw hit the floor. Lissa was wearing nothing but matching, lacy, dark blue bra and panties that hugged her curves so well it looked skin tight.

She placed her finger under my jaw, closed it for me, and giggled "You should keep that closed, flies could come in."

I couldn't make my eyes move away from her body "How can I if you look this good?"

She giggled, pulled me into the room, closed the door and pushed me into the door. She circled her arms around me pulled our lips together. I put my hands on her lower back and pulled her into me. It felt all so warm and light, I hadn't ever felt this much of her skin and I loved it. She had my shirt and pants off before I could even think about getting her bra off. She caressed my skin, sending jolts up my spine as our tongues began the battle of dominance. I moaned into her lips as her fingers traveled up my ribs. I felt like I was drowning and in a way, I was. I could barely make my fingers move and all my weight sunk down to my legs.

Lissa finally pulled away for us to breath. She rested her forehead against mine and gave me another light kiss "I love you so much Rose." She pulled me into another dragged out kiss until we couldn't breath.

When I finally caught my breathe I said "I love you, Lissa. So much, I want you." I pushed her backwards until we fell onto the bed. I straddled her hips and pressed my whole body into her, trying to feel all her skin against mine. Her hands went down to my stomach, tracing all my muscles up to my ribs until she began tracing the cup of my bra to my back where my clasp was. I wasn't too sure what to do anymore so I kept my hands at her waist. She undid my bra but didn't pull it off. She pulled her lips away from mine. She barley breathed it but it was so forceful, it felt like a command "Lie down in the middle of the bed, legs spread, now."

I got off her, my bra loosely attached to me, and did as she told me. She was in between my legs in a second, our breaths hot, heavy and nearly panting but she continued speaking to relax me "Okay, Rose, relax and enjoy it. That's all you have to do. If you feel bad or don't like something or want to stop or anything, just ask me. Alright?"

I nodded and brought our lips together again "Yes. I love you Lissa. Now fuck me already." I smirked.

She grinned and rolled her jade-green eyes at me "Shut up." She pulled me into a kiss, and then dragged her lips down my lips to my jaw and slowly down my neck, letting her fangs skim across it to my jugular. She pulled my skin into her mouth and bit down on it to nearly breaking point letting go, making me moan out in the mix of pleasure and pain, and meeting my eyes yet again. I had never seen her expression before; it was a mix of odd hunger, lust, and just pure love. She curled her lips over her teeth to exposing her fangs, which was still a little odd to see with the rest of her angelic face. Her tongue slid over her lips, then traced the outline of her teeth from fang to fang "I'm going to bury my fangs into you so deeply you won't know where I start and you end."

I was completely shocked. Turned on Lissa was the sexy thing I had ever seen. My chest heaved, shivers went strait to my core, and I had to bite back a moan as she went and bit me again. She nearly broke my skin again but she held herself back.

She pulled off my bra and studied my chest. I was almost going to beg her to keep going when her tongue licked at one of my nipples, hardening it instantly. She sucked, licked and bit my breast while her hand tormented my other breast. I was moaning and gripping at her hair, trying to pull it closer to me. I was hot. My center was begging to be touched. Automatically, my legs surround one of her and pulled her against me and I groaned and did it again.

Lissa smirked at me and continued to kiss down to my stomach and playfully licked my navel. I almost hated her teasing and groaned "Lissa…please."

She stopped "Please what?"

I couldn't contain myself and begged "Fuck me."

Her fingers hooked around my underwear and yanked them down and when they got to my ankle, I kicked them off. Lissa held my knees and readjusted them and for half a second I wondered what the hell she was doing. Then she kissed the top of my bare mound. She slid her tongue down slowly and I could barely contain myself as I let my hips buck into her mouth and made the most embarrassing noises that just screamed that I was a virgin. Lissa didn't seem to mind and gripped my ass and pushed me up the bed a little to give to more room. She licked me again and I felt the blood rise to my cheeks at the noise of utter want I was making as I bucked my hips into her mouth again. I was just waiting for her to tell me to stop but Lissa seemed to like this side of me and continue her slow, dragged out licks with her hot, wet tongue against me. I even heard her growl. Thankfully she stopped and like an expert placed her tongue directly on my clit. My hips bucking uncontrollably into her as she sucked, licked, and bit my clit. I soon found my fingers tangle in her hair until she stopped my rapid bucking and held my hips down. Her fingers found me now and I whimpered in pleasure as they slid down to my entrance. She flicked her pale blond hair back and looked up at me "This is going to hurt. Are you ready?"

I nodded "Please, Lissa. I've never been more ready in my life."

Lissa slid her body up mine but kept her hand in place. She offered her neck to me which was slightly weird considering she was the vampire with fangs and a thirst for blood "If don't want to cry out, bite me."

I held her shoulder blades "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." She flashed me a wicked grin "Besides. I'm going to be biting you, aren't I?"

I smiled a bit "I guess so."

"Ready?"

"Do it."

With that she moved the tips of her two fingers inside me and it didn't feel too bad but she started to slide in more I could feel the pain of it and it wasn't like other pains I experienced. It was different and _inside_ of me. I needed to let it out somehow and Lissa's neck pressed against my lips and I took the offer. I whimpered into her neck at the pain and she caressed the side of my face with the hand that wasn't inside of me.

And finally, it was over. Her fingers had slid completely inside of me and I took a second to realize I wasn't a virgin anymore. Lissa had that now, her own fingers took that, and now I don't think I'll be able to look at them without feeling aroused. But it felt slightly weird being invaded like that and my hips moved slightly and I realized, it didn't hurt anymore. Lissa waited for me patiently to get use to the feeling and I breathed "It's okay. Keep going."

She pulled her fingers out and I felt muscle I never knew I had try to pull her back in. But she pulled out entirely before pushing back in at a normal pace. It felt like a wave had crashed over me and I moaned into her neck. She took it as a sign to keep going. Each time she pushed her fingers inside of me, it felt like a wave was crashing over my entire body. My body was responding on its own and buckled my hips to meet the evenly paced thrusts on her hand. And soon a ball was developing in the pit of my stomach and ached with pleasure with each of her smooth, hard strokes. I was completely at her mercy and I could stand the unbearable heat "Lissa,… please…faster…harder." I begged.

She seemed to understand my rambling pleas and did as I said. I could feel myself drifting to the edge. I gripped her shoulder blades, bit into her neck and howled as wave after incessant wave crashed over me and buried me. I felt so close. The ball tightened and was on the verge of popping when Lissa whispered in my ear "Cum for me Rose. I want to see how much you want me." she kissed and licked my ear.

The pure desire and want in Lissa's voice spurred me. My hips stilled, my body froze but my mind exploded. I could feel myself clench around Lissa's fingers, I could feel Lissa's body pressed tightly to mine and her breath in my ear. Stars danced across my vision and I felt like I could pass out. My body shook, I held her tighter. I wanted to scream out her name but Lissa covered my lips with hers and I screamed out her name into her lips. When we pulled back from the kiss I was panting, drenched in sweat but still rearing for more.

Lissa held my body, slipped her fingers out of me, and brought it to her lips. I saw that it was coated in my cum and bits of my blood. She sucked it into her mouth and moaned. I pulled her fingers out to kiss her it was kind of sloppy on my part from my slight exhaust but I could taste myself on her lips and tongue.

I lifted us over and started sucking on her pulse point. She moaned and tangled her fingers in my hair. I moved down to her collarbone and bit down. Her back arched as she moaned and I bit her again "Rose…" she moaned impatiently as I stayed licking the reddish marks on her upper chest.

I smirked against her creamy, pale skin, felt her back for her bra snap, and undid it. I pulled it off her and threw it somewhere into her room. My mouth latched onto her breast, biting, sucking, and licking it until I gave the same treatment to her other breast. I trailed downward; Lissa was already trying to prevent her hips from buckling into me. I sucked at random spots on her stomach, teasing her. I reached her mound, also bare, and slowly slid my tongue down towards her slit, testing reactions to different touches in different areas. I didn't go too far before I reached her clit and Lissa bucked her hips up into my mouth. I could feel all her wetness cover my mouth and chin as I continued to lick at her nub, circling it, and flicking it with my tongue. She arched her back, buckled her hips, and pulled my head closer to her center and her thighs closed slightly around my head.

She moaned my name over and over name but it was slightly muffled from her thighs. I placed my fingers at her entrance. I could hear her beg "Rose…please…put them inside of me!"

I placed my hips in-between her legs to keep her from closing her legs, pinned her wrists above her head, and teasingly rubbed her entrance with my other hand and palmed her clit. I brought my neck down to her lips "Tell me what you want." I commanded.

She wriggled underneath me, trying to find some kind of friction, whimpering for my touch "I want you to put your fingers inside me and fuck me! Fuck me until I can't fuckin' take it anymore! I want you inside me, Rose! Please, ROSE! FUCK ME!"

I smirked in satisfaction. I looked into her eyes, pure, rich, emeralds that were gleaming. Her fangs seemed to grow even though I knew that was impossible and a shiver of pleasure went down my spine as I remembered her words about how deep inside of me she said those shining teeth were going to be.

I shoved my fingers inside of her and she bucked recklessly, her back arched, and her fangs scrapped against my neck like she desperately want to bite me but was waiting for the big moment. I could feel myself tensing in anticipation for that sweet blissful bite. I could feel her walls clamping around my fingering, hot, warm, wet, and leaking all over my hand.

Her muttered words against my neck were mumbling of nothing but her show of utter pleasure. I could feel her walls getting tighter and tighter as I stroke harder and faster. And when I felt like she couldn't get any tighter she did. She stilled and arched her back.

It was a half-second that the world felt it had still and the next second her fangs were slicing through my flesh. I continued thrusting my fingers into her as the endorphin rushes hit me. It felt almost as perfect as when I came. It was an exquisite bliss that consumed me and made me moan with ache. Lissa's hands held me in place as she drank from me. It felt like it would go on forever but Lissa pulled her fangs out and also pulled her fingers out of me and laid half her body on me, half on the bed.

I hadn't even noticed I had cum again from the intensity of everything. I pulled my fingers out of Lissa and sucked them into my mouth. Lissa, still having a bit of my blood in her mouth, began sucking on my cum that lingered on her slender appendages.

I felt completely wasted. I pulled Lissa into a long, dragged out kiss "I love you, Lissa."

She pecked my lips "I love you too, Rose." She moved me and lifted the covers onto us. It felt slightly weird because we were both sweaty and naked, but a good weird. We wrapped our arms around each other "Now get some rest. I want you nice and ready for the morning round."

I rolled my eyes at her "Night, Liss."

"Night, Rose."

**Sorry it's been so long. HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! Sorry it's late. I hope you like the lemon.**

**I'd like to consider this my version of how 'Blood Promise' would have gone on, now even better because:**

**No more worries about Dimitri, but we'll still feel a little bad for him…**

**Rose is here with Lissa in the US**

**And sexy times will be happening even better than in the real books ;-) **

**Please Review.**


	12. Life's a Bitch and So is Avery

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy. I can't stress that enough, sadly. :-(**

**I'd like to consider this my version of how 'Blood Promise' would have gone on, now even better because:**

**No more worries about Dimitri, but we'll still feel a little bad for him…**

**Rose is here with Lissa in the US**

**And sexy times will be happening even better than in the real books ;-)**

**Lissa Over Dimitri**

**Chapter 12: Life's a Bitch and so is Avery**

RosePov

I woke up that morning feeling better than ever, minus the slight tinge of pain between my thighs. Lissa was kissing my neck. I hummed in appreciation. Lissa trailed her lips to mine for a soft meeting. I stretched in her arms "What time is it?"

She shrugged "It's still light out, so early."

I moved myself to hover over her "So, have a nice sleep?"

I could see Lissa's eyes turn lusty "Yes." She answered.

I rose an eyebrow "Want to have a _great_ sleep with me?"

Lissa wrapped her arms around my neck "Yes, please."

I captured her lips with my own before my hand slid down her stomach. Her legs wrapped around my hips. My fingers found her clit easily and she began to groan out. I smirked and she bit my lip, her fangs dangerously close to breaking skin but I could care less.

Once she was wet enough, I slid into her. I smirked at the noises she was making. Lissa's jade-green eyes opened and noticed my smirk. She put it quickly to an end by biting deeply into my neck; sending endorphin rushes straight into my groin. I nearly came when I could feel her nails scraping my back, leaving lines of red.

She apologized for the marks but I continued pumping into her even harder, making her shudder with each breathe. I could feel her begin to clench tightly around my fingers, she was just about to hit orgasm when the door was slammed open.

Both of our naked, sweating bodies were exposed to the eyes of Avery, Kirova, Dimitri, Avery's brother: Reed, Mr. Lazar, a tall Turkish-looking Moroi, a smaller almost human-looking Dhampir with blond hair, and a darker haired Dhampir around his 20s. I jumped, yelling "Holy shit!" I grabbed Lissa, turning her back from them and pulled the covers around us. I felt Lissa shuddered around my fingers, which were still inside her, for what would surely be the most awkward orgasm of her life.

Avery had her head up high, acting like she was all high and mighty "See! What'd I tell you? I told you there was something more than just a best friendship between the last Dragomir Princess and her cocky, half-ass 'Guardian'."

Mr. Lazar's eyebrows shot up into his hair "What is the meaning of this? Miss Hathaway! Miss Dragomir! You two are both women! This should not be happening!" he tried to drag Lissa out of the bed but I grabbed his wrist and glared at him. He glared right back at me "How dare you disgrace the Dragomir line?"

"Get your hands off my girlfriend, asshole!"

He took his hand off of Lissa's shoulder, only to lift his hand up "You insolent little girl!" His hand tried to come down but Dimitri grabbed it.

Dimitri pulled Mr. Lazar away from us "I would suggest you wouldn't do that. She might look small but she certainly packs a punch." He smiled a bit. But I could tell he was trying really hard not to focus on me and Lissa in our very naked state.

Lissa removed my hand from inside her, and I silently cursed my hand for not moving sooner, and turned around to face our unwilling audience. She was blushing deeply, smiled a bit and waved "Hey guys."

I couldn't help but laugh a bit into her shoulder.

Mr. Lazar shouted "You think this is funny?"

The Turkish Moroi nodded and laugh a bit too "Yeah, it really is."

We both shared more laughing.

Kirova came up to me, put her finger underneath my chin and lifted it up to exam my neck. I smiled sheepishly as she released my chin "Rose, since I know it was impossible that you did this to yourself by 'accident', would you mind explaining why you allowed Ms. Dragomir to bite you?"

I scratched the back of my neck "I like it rough?"

The Turkish Moroi looked like he was going to pass out soon from holding in his laughing.

Kirova didn't appreciate the joke very much. She also lifted up Lissa's neck to see the marks that littered her neck as much as mine must have. Her eyebrow lifted up "And you Ms. Dragomir?"

She blushed right up to her ears "I'm kind of a masochist?"

That was all the foreign Moroi could handle, he bursting out laughing, and pounding the wall behind him with his hand.

Mr. Lazar was right on top of him "How can you think this is funny? We just discovered that the last line off Dragomir has slept with another woman! And you laugh! And that other woman is your own DAUGHTHER!"

He nodded biting his tongue "Yeah. She's just like me."

I was very confused by that. I wanted to ask a few questions but Kirova beat me to it "Let us leave to a few minutes while Ms. Dragomir and Ms. Hathaway make themselves decent."

Avery was in a rage "What? You aren't going to do anything? They're DYKES! The guardian should be put to death and Lissa should be locked away!"

I got out of the bed and in Avery's face "Don't you DARE call Lissa that ever again!" I felt like a real badass right now.

But then Reed passed out, the Turkish man laughed even more, Kirova rubbed the bridge of her nose, the blond Dhampir cracked a smile, and the dark haired Dhampir caught Reed before his head crashed to Earth.

I might have felt like a badass but really I was just naked down to my bare ass. Lissa came up behind me and wrapped the blanket around me. I blushed as Kirova shooed everyone away.

Lissa dropped the blanket as the door was shut and it pooled around our feet. Lissa handed me a shirt and we began to dress in silence.

When we were appropriately dressed, we took each others hands "Ready?"

"Ready?"


End file.
